New In Town
by Havenolife957
Summary: A girl named Sally moves in with her best friend Skyler. They just moved to London together. The girl named Sally is an Artist and a Gamer, and her friend Skyler is a musician. As they start there new lives they meet there new neighbors Dan and Phil. Little do they know what there future beholds with them. (I own everything except Dan and Phil and there friends)
1. Moved in

"Skyler! Can you at least TRY to help move us in?" I called down to my friend Skyler who was sitting on a small stone fence. Her scene white and blue hair hanging over her face covering her bright blue eyes. On her tiny little body she was wearing a "My Chemical Romance" shirt, which made her chest seam bigger than normal, her ripped skinny jeans, and her red converse. She looked over at me and moved her fair from her face.

"Oh come on Sally! We both know your the worker out of the two of us! I'm lucky I even have gig tonight!" She smiled her adorable little smile and squinted her eyes shut. "Plus, I don't work when the sun is out. It drains my energy!"

"Skyler, its not called 'draining your energy' it's called sweating." I sighed and grabbed another box and brought it into the Apartment Building. She followed and carried on about how she believe sweat should not exist because it is "gross". The robot woman's voice went off in the Elevator and we started to move up.

"I don't understand why we have to live on the 10th floor! Like what if the Elevator broke down! I would be screwed!"

"Skyler if that ever happened you just have to take the stairs."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" She gave me a scary look and I sighed.

"No. That's just what any normal human being would do."

"Well, I ain't no normal human being." She said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've noticed." I looked at her for a minute before her face changed from mad to pouty.

"I'm sorry Sally. I didn't mean to be stuburn! I feel bad" She frowned and her eyes went all watery. She was about to start crying but then the Elevator doors opened to the 10th floor. There was only one door there and she looked at me confused whipping her eyes. "Why is there only one door?!" She asked shocked.

"Skyler, didn't you read the pan-flit? They said 'Individual floors for every room'." she looked at me with wide eyes. I, of course, sighed again at her. Some times I couldn't think of were Skyler would be without me. She relies on me and we both know it. It's pretty sad for a 19 almost 20 year old girl to have to rely on her 20 year old friend. Yeah Skyler was stupid, but it was the kinda of stupid were she mostly acts like it. I've seen her in her smart form, and I try to avoid that. She goes totally insane with knowledge then, so it's best to stay away.

I turned around and grabbed some of the boxes that I had loaded in the elevator for the room. She grabbed a few as well and we carried them inside. When there was only two boxes left I told Skyler to go pick her room first and she obeyed while I went to retrieve the other boxes. I stepped inside the elevator and bent down to grab the boxes. As I did so the door started to close at my sides, I panicked and jumped in the elevator. It started to go up but only for about 30 seconds then it opened on two grown men. They looked at me weirdly then smiled and walked in. One of them looked at the boxes while the other hit the button for the lobby. I leaned forward and hit the number 10 button.

"Oh, your our new neighbor right?" One said. I looked at him and then studied him. He was maybe 2 inches taller then me and had black hair, he had pale skin and gorgeous blue eyes. Even prettier than Skyler's, which was pretty hard to beat. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a black sweat shirt over it, then he had black skinny jeans on with black converse just like mine. "Hello?" His voice pulled my thoughts away to look him right in the eyes.

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to not answer. Um, I'm Sally I just moved in with my friend Skyler. So yeah, I guess we are your new neighbors." I smiled and then blushed at him. I looked down and then the doors opened to Skyler standing there.

"OH SALLY! I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU DISAPPEARED! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I ALMOST CALLED THE FBI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!" Skyler gripped me into one of her tight hugs and I pushed her off with ease.

"Oh, stop over reacting I was gone for a few minutes. It's not like its the end of the world, and plus I took Karate you really think I cant defend myself? I feel so offended." The two men laughed then grabbed a box each. I looked at them with confusion.

"I'm Phil by the way." Said the black haired man. "And that's Dan." he nodded over to the second man. When I looked at him I couldn't help but find him utterly attractive. He had dark brown hair and these perfect chocolate colored eyes. He was about 6 inches taller than me and was wearing a "The Ring" shirt with black skinny jeans and some brand of sneakers I've never seen. He was looking at me like he was checking me out. I felt awkward because one, I was wearing a Black Veil Brides shirt and swear pants with my blond and red hair in a pony tail. Then number two was I had just gotten out of a relationship not even a month ago.

*FLASH BACK*

"Hey Jack!" I was running up to my boyfriend Jack. He was wearing his normal hoodie with a "Nightmare Before Christmas" T-shirt (which was our shirt), he also had on some baggy ripped jeans. His white hair spiked up as normal and his beautiful green eyes shifted my way. I could see in them that he was upset, and I knew something was up.

"Sally." He grabbed my hand and brought me to a near by bench. We sat down and he sighed at me."We need to talk."

"Okay..."

"You know I love you with all my heart right?"

"Yes."

"I promised wouldn't do anything to ever hurt you, but," Oh no. "I broke that. I didn't mean to! I was drunk and I didn't know what was happening and it all went down hill last night. I couldn't bear to tell you after it happened but I just have to. I cheated Sally. I cheated on you with your sister..."

All I could do was look at him in pure horror. I couldn't believe he slept with my sister! He studied my face and was waiting for my reaction. I wanted to throw a fit. I wanted to scream to world that Jack was a cheater. Out of all the feelings I had rushing threw my body, the only one I could really feel was be-trail. I slowly stood and he did the same. I was staring at the ground then looked up at him. Just looking at him made my eyes start to water. He lifted his arms to give me and hug and I took a step back.

"No." Was all I could say.

"What?" He looked at me, confusion was in his eyes.

"No. Not anymore. You always do this to me!" I looked at him with tears falling down my cheeks. "I hate this. First you loose my dog, then my wood sculpture 'accidentally' fell out the window and into a wood chipper that was just randomly there, and now this! I'm sick of it! Were over. No fourth chance! It's over!" He looked at me in shock. I never felt better in my life. I slapped him across the face and left him standing there, a red face with a hand print on it and a look of pure shock on his face. After that I walked to my house and called Skyler and told her the news. She decided we should move in together. So we did, we moved to England, and now we live in London together.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

"Hello? Earth to Sally?" I turned my head to see Skyler standing there with a goofy smile on her face. She looked back at Dan then looked at me and winked. "Come on in boys. You can put those boxes over there on the table threw that door." She pointed at a door and the boys then disappeared.

She looked at me and smiled. "God those to are gorgeous and don't even try to say there not. The tall one and yourself were staring at each other for about 5 minutes. I personally fancy the blue eyed one called Phil, but I guess Derrick? Or Don, something like that, I guess he is pretty cute." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me forward into the kitchen, were the boys had presumed to be.

"I think the other one is kinda cu-... Oh hi girls! Dan and myself were just talking about your... Salt and pepper shakers? Yeah! There cool I like the Lion/Tiger one." Skyler smiled then blushed.

"Why thank you. Its a Tiger and I helped make them with Sally. I sculpted the Tiger one and Sally did the Llama one. She painted them both. She is an AMAZING ARTIST! You should see her room when were done unpacking!" Phil smiled at her and looked back at the shakers. I looked over at Dan who was already staring at me. What was this guys problem? Has he ever seen a American girl before?

DAN'S P.O.V

"Are you coming to the store with me or not?" I called to Phil as I was trying to get my shoes on. I could hear his little cry then a thud, of course he tripped, and then I heard his feet running across the floor. The door that lead to the lounge opened and Phil's form filled the empty space. He was panting like a dog then nodded and started to put his shoes on. "I guess that means your coming." I leaned against the wall watching him as he struggled to get his converse on.

"On our way out can we stop under us?" He asked with a puppy face.

"Whats under us?"

"Our new neighbors! Didn't Vince tell you? We got two new neighbors!" He looked so excited. He got his shoes on and jumped up.

"Really? No, Vince didn't tell me. Huh. Do you know what gender they are?" He shook his head.

"I hope there funny and like video games!" We walked out of our apartment and locked the door then walked to the lift. I hit the button and Phil was all smiles. He was excited to go meet our new neighbors.

"Phil can we meet them after the shopping? I think we might get distracted and forget." Phil looked at me disappointingly and then sighed. The lift doors opened and a girl was standing there. Phil and myself walked in and I hit the lobby button. The girl moved over and hit the 10 button. "Oh, your our new neighbor right?" Phil said to her. She was staring at him and I couldn't help but look at her while she was distracted.

She had on a "Black Veil Brides" shirt and black sweatpants with converse that looked almost exactly like Phil's. Just a smaller size. She was at least 6 or 7 inches shorter then myself. She had long blondish red hair that was in a high pony tail and some of her bangs seamed to have escaped and now were sitting on the side of her heart shaped face. She has piercing green eyes and a cute button nose.

"OH SALLY! I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU DISAPPEARED! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I ALMOST CALLED THE FBI! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDNAPPED!" My eye's were pulled away from the girl and was now looking at her friend. She had white hair with blue in it and was wearing a "My Chemical Romance" shirt. With black skinny jeans and red converse, the girl who was in the lift with us moved forward and sighed.

"Oh, stop over reacting I was gone for a few minutes. It's not like its the end of the world, and plus I took Karate you really think I cant defend myself? I feel so offended." I looked over at Phil and we both snickered at her comment. He tilted his head to the boxes and we grabbed one each. Sally turned around gave us weird looks.

"I'm Phil by the way." Phil told her. "And that's Dan." He nodded over to me and she turned around and looked at me. I looked her us and down and bit my lip a little bit. I was a little worried to be looking at her like this but she was just... beautiful.

"Hello earth to Sally?" I heard her friend say. I looked over at her and she smiled at us. "Come on in boys. You can put those boxes over there on the table threw that door." She pointed at a door and Phil and myself went ahead and walked into a kitchen. We put the boxes on a table and I looked at Phil.

"Sally is gorgeous." I said to him.

"Oh, does someone have a crush?" He said winking then laughing at me.

"Oh Shut up! I bet you find Sally to be attractive also!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I think the other one is kinda cu-... Oh hi girls! Dan and myself were just talking about your... Salt and pepper shakers? Yeah! There cool I like the Lion/Tiger one." Sally's friend smiled then blushed.

"Why thank you. Its a Tiger and I helped make them with Sally. I sculpted the Tiger one and Sally did the Llama one. She painted them both. She is an AMAZING ARTIST! You should see her room when were done unpacking!" Phil smiled at her and looked back at the shakers. I looked over at Sally and just couldn't get the thought of running up and grabbing her and hugging her and kissing her out of my head. But I couldn't do that. She would think i was so weird. Then she would probably never wanna talk to me again. I noticed she was looking at me and I stood up and grabbed Phil quickly while he was talking to the friend. He tried to escape my grip on his shirt but when he relized he wasnt gona win he gave up and then we left. We walked into the Lift and went on our way shopping

* * *

**Why hello there. I see you have finished the first chapter. Well here is my question... How did i do? good enough discription? not good enough? like he plot or dont? well just tell me in the Reviews! thanks!**

**Peace**

**~Camrin**


	2. Setting up home

"Were does this one go?" Skyler called out to me from the bathroom.

"I don't know what 'This one' is!" I shouted back. I was in my new room setting everything up. I had at least 6 boxes just for my room so I knew this was going to be a while. Skyler threw her boxes in her room and worked on the rest of the house first and told me not to bother, even though she keeps asking were stuff goes.

"Its the make up kit!" I heard her yell from the bathroom.

"Find a drawer now let me unpack!" I called out to her, I could feel her pouting so I did what any one would do. "Do you want to come help?" I asked.

I could hear her footsteps speeding towards my room and then my door swung open faster than you could say bloody hell. "Really? You really mean it? I can help?" she asked in-between breaths. I nodded and she squealed with excitement then jumped over to me and sat down. "What do we do first?"

I picked up a box and placed it in front of her on the floor. "In here is all my drawings that go on the wall. Pull them all out and find the matches and hang them up." She smiled and started to pull out the pictures. I turned around and grabbed a white box that had my lights in them. I opened the box and looked at my white colored fairy lights. I looked around the room and then put the lights down and grabbed a hammer and some nails. I placed the nails all around the top of the room and hung up the lights while Skyler put up my pictures. About a hour later two of my walls were covered in drawings and posters and the other two were drying from being painted. My bed was made with my "Nightmare Before Christmas" bed spread and on my light stand was a photo of Skyler and myself as kids. I missed those days, that was before drama, love and taxes. Those were the days, were we could stay up all night and only dread about school the next day.

"Where does this go?" I looked over to Skyler who was holding my stuffed Pikachu I got when I was 9. He was fatter version and he was worn down. I grabbed him from her and she looked at me in shock. Her eyes widened and she looked at me in shock.

I looked at her and looked down embarrassed. "I'm sorry, its just... I hate it when people touch him. That's why he was always on the top shelf at my parents house." She nodded at me and I put Pikachu on my bed and looked at him for a minute. I turned around and realized almost all the boxes were gone. I looked over at Skyler and smiled at her.

"All we need is to put your wardrobe together and were all set!" She said enthusiastically. I sighed and my smiled disappeared. I hated building things, i tried to make a bird house in 11th grade. It looked like a fucking death room. All the nails were either to big or to small and there was no place for the bird to go in, I thought was really funny. Mostly because i was an Artist but I wasn't really the building kind. I drew and carved. That was it. Skyler looked over at me and smiled. "Don't worry I know just what to do!" She pulled out her phone and called someone. After about 10 seconds someone answered and she smiled and looked at me while talking. "Hey Phil! I know its not even been 2 hours since you gave me your number then Dan dragged you away but i was wondering. Would you and Dan like to build our wardrobe? Were to weak to do it." She said that in a pouty tone and then she went a little flirty. "But two big men like yourselves could do this in a breeze! Please help us!" She smiled for a little bit then giggled and then hung up.

"Whats the verdict?" I asked her.

"Why do you think that everything needs money?" She looked at me and crossed her arms over her chest while leaning on the wall.

"Because everything does." I looked at him scornfully.

"They don't want money. Just food, and my I quote Dan 'We only want food because were fat fucks!' He is so cute!" She giggled then looked at me.

"Your so weird. Dan is like 5 years older then you!" She looked at me shocked and then smiled.

"You don't know how old they are?"

"No? I don't want to pay attention to my neighbors wh-"

"Who are incredibly gorgeous and we are lucky to have ever met them?"

"NO! I was gonna say who look like there complete pedophiles There both probably in there 30's just trying to snatch there closest victim." I looked at her with a disappointing face. She stuck her tongue at me while pulling her bottom eye lid down.

She fixed her face then looked at me. "Actually Dan is 21 and Phil said his 25th birthday is coming up. Also they are not pedophiles!" She looked at me with a sour face.

"How do you know? You just met them! You don't know what they are! What if they are? Would you still talk to them? I bet they are because Dan was looking at me in the lift and it was really creepy!" She pouted then stopped and looked at me and giggled. "What so funny?"

"England got to you huh?"

"What no?"

"Sally you just said Lift instead of Elevator!" She started to laugh at me. I looked down and felt so embarrassed.

"So? You would have to if you were in a rush to get the sentence out of your mouth!" I said while my face was going hot.

"No i wouldn't have." she said in between laughs. "I'm 100% american unlike you!" She looked at me again then laughed one more. I looked at her and walked past into the hall way. I walked down to the living room and started to hook up the Xbox with Skyler's laughs in the back ground. After about 3 minutes she stopped and walked into the living room. "Where are they. They live right above us for Christ Sakes!" She grabbed the near by broom and hit the ceiling. I heard a muffle and then her phone started to ring.

"Why hello there Philip! How are you on this fine day?" We both started to giggle. She put him on speaker so we could both hear him while hooking up the Xbox.

"Well it was fine until you started to pound on my floor!" We both tried to muffle a laugh but he carried on. "We were just about to leave, sorry were taking to long Dan is being lazy."

In the background we could hear Dan yelling. "I was not! I was just being the fat fuck i am! Didn't you see my chocolate bar in my hand?" Skyler and myself burst out laughing. Then Phil carried on.

"Well then... So Dan and myself will be over in about 5 minutes? We'll be there soon. Ok?"

"Alright well hurry up!"

"Will do! bye." Phil hung up right when i finished setting the Xbox up. I went over and grabbed the WII and set that one up kinda fast. But then we heard a knocking at the door, Skyler stood up and fixed her hair then walked over to the door. I rolled my eyes and then went back to setting my games up. I pulled out my play station and started hooking that up while I heard Skyler greet the boys. A few seconds later they walked into the living room while laughing. I stood up and looked at them with a dull expression on my face.

"So were is this wardrobe we have to build?" Phil asked clapping his hands together, he looked over at Skyler who was blushing and couldn't stop. I looked over to Dan and he had his hands in his pockets and was looking at the floor. I felt awkward just looking at him so, I too, looked down at the floor.

"Follow me!" Skyler said with a big smile on her face. She was about to start walking towards my room when my arm reached out and grabbed her. She looked at me and then her face went from happy to pure horror. I could feel my expression on my face darkening. I shook my head at her then pointed to the corner of the room were a box stood. She gave me a awkward smile then I let go and sat down. She pulled Phil over to the box and had him help her open it. I watched them for a little bit and then remembered Dan was here. I turned around and didn't see him. I got off the couch and walked into the Kitchen, he wasn't eating food. I turned around and went into the hall way and opened Skyler's door. He wasn't in her room. I walked down and stood in front of my door that had a sign on it that clearly stated "NO ENTRY". I started to get worried and just thought of him being a creepy and going threw my underwear drawer, or what if he was ruining my drawings! What if... WHAT IF HE WAS TAKING MY STUFF SO HE COULD SMELL IT! I got really angry and threw the door open.

He was there.

On my bed.

Looking at my pictures.

"What are you doing here?" Was the only thing I could say.

He looked up at me and blushed. "I'm sorry I know its kinda creepy but i was looking for the bathroom and I opened this door. I know there is a sign on it but i just couldn't resist." He said really embarrassed. I sighed and sat next to him.

"Eh, don't worry. Everyone has a temptation and your's is to adventure. Mine is to finish a video game in less than a week. It was terrible when I was in school. My mum and dad would never get me a new game until we had a vacation because then I would spend all my time on the game and not on homework or anything else." We both laughed at my stupidity and then I looked over at the picture Dan was holding.

It was me.

But I never knew I had that picture.

I've never seen it.

"Oh um... This is my picture I just had it in my pocket and then I saw your picture and I was comparing." He said. "You look a lot like my old pen pal. My mum and dad said I needed someone to talk to so they set my up with my mum's friends daughter. We stopped talking at, I think, age 11. She is 9 in this picture." I looked at that picture and just stared. I couldn't help but think about it.

It was me.

His pen pal was me?

I looked at him in shock and then back at the picture. I couldn't believe it. I thought my imaginary friends name was Daniel, I had no clue he was real! I stood up and Dan watched me as I walked out the room and into the hall way. I closed the door then pulled out my phone and called my mom. After three rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"

"Mom? Hey its Sally."

"Oh hi dear how are you? How is London! How's Skyler? Does the place look nice? If it don't you know your father and myself can always send you money to help out!"

"Oh no its fine mom, and everything is okay. Skyler says hi." She didn't say that but i knew she would if I was near her.

"Oh tell her I say hello and so does your father."

"Will do mom. Um, but I have a question. Have I ever had a pen pal?"

"Oh, um, yes yes you did. You had one from when you were 4 all the way till you were about 12. You said he was boring and that you wanted a new friend. Ever since then you thought he was your imaginary friend. We tried to correct you but you were just so excited about him being imaginary that we let it go." I was in complete shock. "Why did you want to know deary?"

"Oh no reason mom. I'll catch you later okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye sweety!"

"Bye mom."

I hung up with her and leaned against the wall. I slowly slid to the floor and sat there hugging my knee's to my chest. I couldn't believe it, I knew Dan even before I moved here. He wasn't a pedophile. He was this sweet innocent boy who thought girls had cooties when he was younger. I put my head on my knees and sat there in thought. About 15 minutes later Dan was tapping my shoulder. "Hey there are you okay?" I lifted my head and looked at him.

"I don't know." i muffled in a whisper tone.

"You saw my photo of my old friend and left me in your room. What would have happened if i was a pedophile? I would have gone threw your drawers! Oh nice red thong by the way." He winked at me. My face went bright red and i slapped his arm.

"You perv you went threw my cloths!" I while getting up. I swatted his hand to help away.

"Actually I guessed. I didn't know you had a thong. I thought you would be the girl who would were the boy shorts with the logos on them!" He smiled at me with a little chuckle.

"I don't wear it unless i'm wearing my yoga pants." I said embarrassed.

"Well, now i'm excited to see you in yoga pants." He winked again at me and I gave him a look and walked into my room. He followed close behind.

"Go away you perv!" I said throwing a Luke from Zelda toy at him. He swat it away with ease and laughed at my pity attempt to get him away.

"Your so cute when your mad." I stood on my bed with a pillow in my hands ready to hit him in the face. He grabbed my other pillow and hit my legs making me fall onto my bed. "Aww your so week also!" He started to hit me with the pillow while i tried hitting him back.

"I'm going to beat your ass!" I shouted while throwing the pillow at him then wrestling him to the ground. He pushed me off then pinned me.

"Lets see how that works out." He smiled a crooked smile which made my heart lurch. I looked at him and he looked at me, it started to look like he was leaning in on me, so I did the only thing I knew how to do.

I panicked.

I kicked my leg up really hard and fast and then while he was moaning in pain i grabbed his arms and pined him to the ground. He looked at me shocked then smiled.

"Even though that was uncalled for, I give you credit for taking me back down." I sat on top of him fairly awkwardly and when I was about to get off he pulled me down and made me lay next to him. I looked over at him while he turned my way. "We need to hang out more."

"This wasn't even a hang out. You were snooping threw my room!"

"No, actually I guessed and I was right. I haven't opened one drawer in your room the whole time I have been here." I sat up and looked around my room.

He was right EVERYTHING was were I left it.

He sat up and looked at me then smiled. He then stood up and put out his hand for me to take. I accepted it and he pulled me up. I went flying at him and hit his chest. He didn't flinch, he just wrapped his arms around me. I've never been so close, like this, to a boy who wasn't my boyfriend. I stood there awkwardly for a minute but then I relaxed. He smelt delicious and he was so warm. I wrapped my arms around him as well. We stood that way for about 5 minutes then we were interrupted by a pounding at my door.

"Hey! You in there? Open up!" I heard Skyler scream from the other side of the door. I walked over and opened it and she smiled at me. "Hey, Phil and I finished the wardrobe without any help from you two." She looked over to Dan as well. "But it's done now we need help carrying it to your room." Dan and myself followed Skyler out to the living room and then we all grabbed hold of the dresser. But were Dan and I grabbed the dresser made us actually hold hands.

It felt nice.

But also weird.

* * *

**Okay everyone. So this is my game plan. I'm going to try to upload a new chapter twice a week. Because there is school and blah blah blah. But yes! At least twice a week. Sometimes maybe once a week. But if im in a GREAT mood and It'll be three times a week. Now then... They may not all be this long. I was just not trying to rush this one. So don't be upset if the next chapter is shorter because the size's change in every chapter. Well byeee**

**~Camrin**


	3. The Video

It was the next day and Skyler and myself were almost finished setting up the house. We decided to take a break so we sat on the couch and put on Black Ops. We were shooting each others heads off when her phone rang.

"Hello?""

I paused the game and looked over at her. Her face was a pinkish color and then she giggled.

"Why of course! Sally and myself would be more than happy to join!" She looked over at me and gave me a evil grin. "Okay, we'll see you in a few, good bye."

"Who was that?" I asked her a little worried.

"Oh, you know, just Phil. He wanted to see if we would guest star in his and Dan's new video."

"There what?"

"Dan didn't tell you? That's there job! Dan and Phil are you tubers! They practicably destroyed the internet! Eh, I dont blame him for not telling you. I mean he probably doesn't want to loose you and all."

"What do you mean by loose me? I'm not his stuff teddy bear." I said in defence.

"Oh god. Normally i'm the one that needs help, but deary you really need help."

"With what?"

"Love."

I looked at her shocked and just stared. "What do you mean by love?"

"It's totally obvious that you and Dan like each other! The way you to look at each other! Its totally obvious."

I gave her a mean glare and she smiled and grabbed on my hand. "Come on were gonna be late!"

"Wait I haven't even changed yet! Neither have you!" She looked down at her PJ's that she had been wearing since we woke up.

"Okay you have a point there. Lets just hurry!" She ran into her room and I sighed. I walked to my room and opened my wardrobe and looked inside for a few minutes. I finally pulled out my "The Big Bang Theory" shirt and threw it on. I skimmed around and grabbed some ripped skinny jeans and tried to put them on. At first it was a little tight around my ass but then it got loose as soon as I pulled it all the way up.

I looked around trying to find my studded belt but I couldn't find it so i just waved my arm in defeat. I knew my belt was somewhere laughing at me for giving up. I walked out of my room and went into the bathroom, Skyler was already in there fixing up her hair while I walked over and looked in the mirror. I have never really noticed how wavy my hair was. I grabbed my straightener and turned it on giving it about a minute to heat up then started taming my hair.

"Why do you straighten it every day?" Skyler asked looking at me while she added volume to the top lair of it making the top poof and the bottom straight.

"Because I like it this way." She looked over at me and sighed.

"You look really pretty with the waviness of it. You should have it normal one day."

"Oh god no! That will never happen!" She sighed again as i finished doing my hair and then we both brushed our teeth. We walked out of the Flat together and locked the door then went to the Elevator. She hit the 11 button and looked over at me.

"Are you excited?"

"To make a video that goes on the internet for like ever and millions of people watch them? Oh totally!" I said the last part as sarcastic as I could. She laughed at me.

"It's really not that bad. Remember when I used to do it because Charlie did? It wasn't that hard you just act like its just you and a camera that's all."

"Oh god! Charlie did that too?"

"Oh yeah i forgot you were in America when that happened and I was here. But yeah Charlie did it to. He has over a million subscribers."

"I can't believe he went from a pen pal with us to become a famous youtuber."

"Yup! We should visit him since we now live in London."

"I'll think about it." The Elevator doors opened and we walked over to Dan and Phil's door. I almost had my fist on the door when it flew open and Phil was standing there.

"Where have you to been?! It's been 20 minutes since we hung up!" He looked so worried and I walked in and hugged him.

"Aww is the baby Phil worried about us?"

His face went bright red and he mumbled a no when Dan walked in.

"Ahh your here! Phil wouldn't shut up about how you were late and everything. I almost slapped him it was horrifying." I laughed at him but Skyler walked over to Phil and hugged him saying we were just fine.

"So do you guys want to get this show on the road?" Dan asked while walking over to us. Skyler and Phil perked up and started cheering saying yes. They ran into the living room while Dan and myself stood in the hall for a little while longer.

"We have to hook them up."

"What?" I looked over at Dan and he smiled a gorgeous half smile while scratching his neck.

"I mean, like, it's really obvious that they like each-other." I had a huge moment of De-Ja-Vu. Wasn't Skyler just saying the same thing about Dan and myself? I looked at him puzzled until he looked over at me. His face went a bright red and so did mine. I looked over at the ground while he looked over at the wall. He started to walk forward and I grabbed onto his shirt. He turned his head to look at me while i was still looking at the floor.

"Um... We should get them together. Skyler has never really... been in a relationship. So this would be great for her." He turned his whole body when i let go of his shirt and he smiled at me.

"Okay we'll make it happen. Now lets go do this video." He grabbed hold of my hand and my blush increased. We walked into the living room while Phil was putting cat whiskers on Skyler's face.

"Oh Sally! We get to have Cat Whiskers!" She almost shouted from excitement. I looked over at Dan who started to chuckle.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. Were wearing Cat Whiskers." I gave him the evil eyes and his face went into panic. He quickly looked around for a sheild before my hand made contact with his face. He used his arm to sheild some of it but it didn't really work out that much because my hand moved right into the side of his head.

"Asshole!" He started to laugh even though he had a hand print on his face. Phil and Skyler were on the couch laughing there asses off. I stood there mad, like, really mad. I wanted to hit him even harder, but i didn't. They all finished laughing then Skyler looked over at me.

"Please Sally! It would be no fun if you didn't!" I sighed and grabbed the marker from Phil and gave it to her. She smiled and then handed it to Dan, he looked almost as shocked as i did. "I'm doing Phil's!" She said pulling the second marker out of her pocket. I don't know why but i knew her and Phil planned this. I looked over at Dan who was glaring at Phil. His attention went to me and he looked embarrassed. I walked up to him and grabbed the marker.

"I can do it myself thanks." I said but he lifted the marker up in the air.

"Nah i think it would be fun if i did it." He smiled at me.

"I don't trust you." He gave me the puppy eyes and i sighed. I stopped trying to reach for the marker and closed my eyes. I felt the tip of the marker on my face. I opened my eyes as he was making a circle on my nose. His tongue was on the side of his mouth and he was biting it. He looked really focused when he was doing this until he stopped for a second and looked me in the eyes. His face went red and he hurried the last few whiskers. I took the marker and started to make them on his face. He had to sit on the couch so I could reach, but he also had to tilt his head up while i was practically on his lap. I could see out of the corner of my eye Skyler and Phil staring at us. I finished up his Whiskers and he thanked me before we sat there awkwardly.

"Okay lets do this!" Phil said as he walked over to the Camera and hit record. Then ran in front of it. "Hey guys! As you can see from the title this is going to be a Q and A video. But not only a Q and A video! We have guest this time!" He then pretended to have thrown smoke bombs on the ground. Dan grabbed my arm and pulled me into the Camera's view. "You all know Dan." Dan waved. "But today we have two new people! This is Skyler," He waved his hands in front of her while she smiled and waved.

"And this is Sally! She's a total bitch!" Dan said cutting off Phil. Phil looked at the camera kinda worried while i took the pillow next to me and started to beat him with it.

"Don't worry guys. Dan will be okay he picks on her all the time." Skyler giggled at that statement and then they looked over at Dan and myself as i kept beating Dan. After a while we stopped and he told us he would edit most of that. "Okay so now its time for the questions! First is from a female. Oh by the way i'm not saying the name just the gender. Okay first one, Where was your first kiss? Oh that's easy for me! It was at a movie theater."

"At a park." Dan said. They looked at Skyler and she looked down.

"At a birthday party." She was lying, she never has really kissed anyone but she didn't want the internet to know that. They all looked at me and waited.

"Starbucks." I said. They all laughed.

"Are you serious?" Dan asked.

"Yeah! Ain't nothing better then a hot chocolate and a kiss." They laughed a little more and Phil looked at the next question.

"Male. Why do you put cat whiskers on your face." Phil and Dan looked at the camera disappointed I looked over at Skyler and she shrugged. "Next question. Female, can you act something out from a movie?" Dan and Phil got up and started to move the Camera and then Dan grabbed me and pulled me over to the side.

"Do you know the movie Twilight?"

"Oh hell no! We are not acting that out!"

"Oh come on it will be funny. I'm Bella and you can be Edward and Phil is Jacob and Skyler is Charlie." I sighed and we walked over to the front of the camera. Dan put on a wig and nailed the Bella look. I put my hair in a huge bun with glitter all over my face and walked up to him.

"Bella." I asked as stupid as i could.

"No Edward dont come into the sun. They will see you." He started derping then Phil walked out.

"Bella marry me I love you! Thats just a cold blooded leach!" Then Skyler came in.

"No boys don't fight over my stupid and mentally challenged daughter just get with each other!" We all broke down and laughed at that. We walked up to the Camera and turned it to the couch and fixed ourselves. We all sat down and Phil was about to read the next question when Dan started rubbing my face.

"What the fuck are you doing!"

"Your still glittering!" We all laughed as i hit him with a pillow again. Phil carried on after that.

"Ok.. Um, Oh this one! Male, Why cant women put their mascara on with their mouth closed? I've actually wondered that." He looked at Skyler. "Why cant you?" She went red and I jumped in to answer for her.

"Skyler doesn't wear mascara. But i know the answer. It's because we just have a random feeling to open our mouths so we do. Next one!"

"Um okay... Okay Male, Oh we have a lot of Male, Why is there a light in the fridge but not in the freezer?"

"Yeah i've always wondered that." Dan looked over at me and i shrugged. They looked at Skyler and she shrugged also.

"Well do we have to answer that one?" I asked Phil shook his head no and they just carried on.

"Oh one from a Female. Why don't you guys have a girlfriend? Or is Phan real? Oh god.." Phil shook his head.

"Okay people we get it you want us to have this little gay thing going on but no! It's not gonna happen! Were both straight!"

"Do people really just assume you guys are gay for each other?" I asked.

Dan and Phil nodded and I looked at them shocked. "Really? Wow." I looked at the Camera. "Okay people seriously? Dan and Phil are totally not gay! Phil is in love with my flat mate Skyler right there and Dan is the number one guy i would never think to be gay!" Phil and Skyler's face went really red and Dan looked at me in shock. I looked at all of them and stood up and walked away. Phil got up and turned the camera off while Skyler sat there is shock. Dan got up and walked up to me.

"What the fuck was all that about?"

"Why don't you set people straight on that. There all dumb asses for thinking that. You both are defiantly NOT gay."

"Yeah we know that but that melt down was a little out of the ordinary, and calling Phil and Skyler out like that was just uncalled for."

"I don't care i was going to do that anyway. I didn't think i would do that today. But i guess i was really wrong."

"Why did you get so defensive about me?" My face went bright red and i looked down.

"No reason." I tried pushing past him to leave but he wouldn't let me go.

"Tell me." I had to think of a lie quick.

"Well, your like a brother to me and when someone picks on my family i go nuts. I guess i couldn't help but think you were getting picked on. So i had to stop it." He looked at me with heart broken eyes and moved aside to let me threw. I walked to the door and looked over at him. He was staring at the floor and clutching his shirt. I felt so bad for doing that, but i couldn't possibly tell him that i liked him, it was awkward enough that we bonded yesterday. I couldn't let us bond even more, i don't want to fall inlove again for...ever.

I could never fall inlove with Dan anyway. He was to perfect, and i was just. Not.

He was perfect though.


	4. Love At Last

"Your like a brother to me."

"A brother to me."

"Brother."

It has been a week since I talked to anyone. Skyler ignored me every morning and Dan and Phil never called. Most of the time i sat in my room sketching idea's for my video game I wanted to make. I got pretty far with it, but I couldn't get my mind off of all of them. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to see Skyler on the phone. She was giggling and then hung up. She looked over at me and sighed. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed some fruit loops.

"Sally... I'm sorry." I looked over at Skyler who was sitting on the counter with her eyes watering.

"For what?"

"For ignoring you and trying not to talk to you. I have felt so bad but I couldn't think of anything to say to you."

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway that your all mad at me. I shouldn't have over reacted to the whole 'Phan' thing. I'm sorry." She jumped off the counter and squeezed me. She started to quietly sob in my arms and all I could do is what i normally do when she is upset. I petted her hair. I don't know why but it soothes her. Her sobs started to go away then then she pulled away from me. She whipped her eyes and looked at me. She started to giggle before she spoke.

"Well if you hadn't of over reacted Phil and I wouldn't be so close. After you yelled at Dan and left, Dan when in his room and Phil and myself sat on the couch awkwardly. We did, after a while, tell each other that we both had a crush and well he asked me out on a date after that."

"Have you gone on the date yet?"

"NO! Of course not! I wanted to wait until we made up that way you could help me get ready. Oh speaking of which i should call him." She looked down at the ground and thought of him. Her eyes went from sadness to love in less then a second. But then she looked up and gave me a stern look. "You also have to talk to Dan. Ever since you guys argued in the hall he is been pretty depressed. Just like you he hasn't left his room. Only to get food or to go to the store. Phil is really worried about him, he tried talking to him but Dan locked his door before Phil could even get near the handle."

I looked down and nodded. I had felt bad about what i said to Dan. He wasn't like a brother to me, he was like the hot friend you think you couldn't have a chance with in a million years. I walked into my room and grabbed some cloths then headed to the bathroom. After a long shower I threw on my matching black underwear then my black and pink skull shirt, with white and black checkered leggings with my checkered converse. I looked in the mirror and started to apply eye-liner, after that was finished i looked at my long wet hair.

"I should really get this cut." I said to myself while playing with my hair. I grabbed the blow dryer and started to do my hair. As soon as that was finished i looked in the mirror one last time. I walked into my room and grabbed my studded belt that i found under my bed. I walked back into the kitchen and Skyler's mouth dropped.

"Oh my gawd! You look soooo cute!" She ran up to me and started to admire my cloths.

"You don't think this is to much?"

"Oh hell no! I love it! This was the you before you started to date that stupid Jack, and now your bringing it back! Only if your hair was layered again."

"I was thinking about doing that before going to talk to Dan."

"Oh you weren't going to a professional were you?"

"Of course not. You can do it." She started to squeal with excitement and then grabbed my hair and some scissors. She pulled the trash can out from under the sink and started to cut in there, after about 10 minutes my hair was layered and the way it was two years ago. Skyler was all happy and giggly when she finished.

"Oh i missed the old you! Are you going to keep it that color or are you going to go back to the bright red your normal hair is?"

"I think i might i'm not so sure yet. We'll figure it out later though, now i need to go talk to Dan."

"Take a quick look in the mirror first please."

"Okay." I walked into the hall way and looked at the mirror that was hanging there. I looked in it and saw the 18 year old Sally. My hair was medium thick and layered, it reached down to my chest and was a little poofy at the top. Almost similar to Skyler's just a little thinner and a different color. But i also had more bangs then her, and my hair was straighter also. I poked my head into the kitchen and looked at her and smiled. "I love it!"

"I hoped you would! Okay lets get going!" She grabbed her "My Chemical Romance" Bag and put it over her shoulder, it reached her hip and matched perfectly. She was wearing her "Three Days Grace" shirt and some ripped leggings, with my normal black converse. I smiled at her and then we walked out of the flat and locked the door and walked over to the lift. We hit the 11 button and went up to Dan and Phil's floor. The lift stopped and opened after about a minute. We walked out and walked up to the door. Skyler knocked on the door and about 3 minutes later Phil opened the door. He had his hair all made up and was wearing a black shirt with a red tie and some skinny jeans. He looked at Skyler and was in complete awh.

"Wow." Was all he could manage to say. Skyler's face went almost as red as his tie and she looked at the ground while fiddling with her shirt.

"Wow yourself." She said a little sheepishly. Phil'd face went a little pink and then he pulled a rose out from the back of him. He handed it to her and she took it.

"Can you guys stop all the mushy stuff please?" I asked dreading having to be the third wheel of this. Phil looked over at me and his face went in shock.

"Sally? What happened to you?" He asked.

"What?" I looked down to see the same cloths from earlier. "Whats wrong?"

"You just... Look so different!"

"Isn't it great! It's the REAL Sally! That freak show you saw when we first moved here was the Sally that thought everything revolved around her Ex. Now this is the Sally i know and love! Before i met her i had all blue hair that was a mess of curls and wore only blue. She taught me how to be this, and i love her for it." Skyler announced. Phil looked at me up and down then looked over at Skyler then back at me.

"Well you both looked great." Phil walked up to Skyler and wrapped his arms around her waist and she started to giggle. "Dan's in the kitchen. Skyler and myself wont be back for a few hours." He winked at her and they grabbed hands and left. I walked into the flat and closed the door behind me. I locked it hoping that they do that and then took my shoes off. I slowly walked into the kitchen to see Dan sitting on a bar stool and was moping. He looked really depressed, his hair was in its hobbit form and he was wearing sweat pants that actually covered his ass. As soon as i saw that i knew he was depressed. I quietly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. At first he jumped until i hushed him.

"Shhh its okay. It's just me." His body relaxed and he sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said. I put my hand over his mouth.

"No don't say anything. I was the one who crossed the line and i should apologize." He took my hand off of his mouth and turned around to look me eye to eye. But as soon as he turned around his eyes went wide. He was staring at me up and down. He wouldn't looked at my face until he fully grasped the way i looked.

"Wow... Your beautiful." He said looking me right in the eye. My face went a rosy red color and i just looked at him. His face went pink and he started to scratch his neck. "I mean, um, like, you look... great, not like... ugh um..." I giggled at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Lets play some video games!" He looked at me shocked. "What a girl cant play video games? Well excuse me, but if you didn't know i actually make video games." I set up the Xbox and handed him a controller. "Now its time to kick your ass." I put Call of Duty on and started the game. We played the game for about a hour when Dan paused it and looked at me.

"Break time!" He smiled at me.

My mouth dropped. "NO! I was just kicking your ass!" He laughed at me.

"Well i'm thirsty. Lets finish this in real life." He tackled me to the couch and we started to wrestle. He pinned me to the ground and we both laughed. I rolled over and he fell on the ground with me on top of him. "Well i know you like to be on top." He winked at me and i sighed at him. I was about to get up when he grabbed my waist and looked me in the eyes. We both sat up but i was still on his lap. His eyes were gorgeous. I felt my heart flutter when his face got closer to mine, he was slowly leaning in and when our faces were not even a centimeter away from each other we heard the door open. I jumped off him and he jumped up, i sat on the couch and he stood there awkwardly.

"Guys were back!" I could hear Skyler yell. Dan looked at me with his face a bright pink and mine a deep red. Skyler walked into the living room and stood at the doorway when she saw us looking at each other. "Oh... Phil, um, i think we should go to the cinema!"

"What we just got back!" I could hear Phil yell from his room. He walked into the living room with Dan and myself awkwardly there. We looked at Phil and he had a evil grin on. He grabbed Skyler's hand and looked at her. "Yeah we should. Lets go see Monsters Inc 3D. They walked out of the living room giggling at each other. Dan and myself heard them walk out of the flat at then looked at each other.

"Um... Drinks, lets grab some drinks." Dan said rushing into the kitchen. I sat there still a little out of it. I could still feel his warm breath across my face and his soft skin so close to mine. He walked into the living room and handed me a coke. I took it and opened the top, and took a huge drink. I looked over at him and noticed he was sitting on the other sofa looking at the floor of where we were. I looked at him for another minute before he looked at me. I smiled and threw his controller at him. He caught it and set his drink on the table. He un-paused the game and we played for another 20 minutes before it was over.

"Oh hell yeah! Who is the queen bitch here? Me! Oh yeah!" I was cheering as Dan sat on the sofa laughing his ass off at me.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Can we watch a movie now?" I smiled at him and nodded. He got up and turned off the Xbox and put the DVD player on. I jumped up and stood behind him. I leaned on him and looked at all the movies. "What are you doing?"

"The queen gets the pick the movie." He laughed at me and spun around and grabbed me holding me in his arms on his lap.

"I don't think so." He said.

"I do to!" I said looking at him sticking my tongue out.

"No you don't." He said i sighed and crossed my arms.

"Your no fun!" He smiled and started to tickle me.

"Who is no fun?" I was laughing really hard then he stopped.

"You." He layed me on the floor and tickled me even more. My laugh echoed threw the flat and then he stopped.

"Am i still not fun?" I pushed him off and jumped up.

"Yes your not fun!" He stood up and went after me. I ran around and ran into the first room i found. I closed the door on him trying to keep him out. We were both laughing and then i heard him talk from the other side of the door.

"I believe i am the funnest person ever!"

"Well that's why you believe!" He pushed the door open and jumped onto the bed that was in there. I took a quick look around and noticed that it was his room. When i looked at the door he was standing there. I stood on his head and started to jump.

"NO! I made that today!" He jumped over to me and tackled me. We layed on his bed, him with his body masking over me. I laughed at him and then looked at him. His hair was messy and his body was tense. I stopped laughing at him and looked him in the eyes.

Those beautiful brown eyes.

I lifted my hands up and started to play with his hair. His body slowly moved down and his face became centimeters away from mine just like earlier. He got closer and closer, his eyes slowly started to close and so did mine. The next thing i felt were his warm lips on mine. They were so soft and they work slow at first. He slowly started to pick up the pace. My arms wrapped around him and his hand went right to my face while the other help him stay supported. His hand went from my face to my breast in less then a second and he slowly started to squeeze it. A slight moan escaped my mouth, my arms trailed to the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up. As soon as he was shirtless, both of our cloths started to get thrown threw the room. That's when the most magical part of my night happened.

It was about a hour later when I started to try to get back into the living room. I was wearing one of Dan's long shirts and some underwear. I sat on the couch when he walked out with his PJ's on. He walked over to the DVD player and threw in a movie. He then walked over to the couch and sat right next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and i snuggled into his chest. He was smiling like a goof and then he sighed.

"Whats wrong?" I asked looking up at him. His face looked a little shocked when i said that.

"You think something is wrong? Nothing is wrong! I feel fantastic! I just had AMAZING sex with a Amazing girl. How could anything be wrong?" His fingers went to my chin and pulled me close to him. We kissed again and didn't let that go for a long time. We went back to watching the movie after that. About 20 minutes later Skyler and Phil walked in giggling.

"Phil cut it out!"

"Oh come on its cute when you giggle!" They walked into the living room with Phil's arms wrapped around Skyler's waist. They stopped and stood that way and looked at me and Dan. I looked at him and looked at them.

"Shhhh Dan's asleep." I snuggled closer to him and nuzzled my head into his chest. His eyes opened slightly and his arms wrapped around me before he closed them again. Skyler looked at Phil and Phil smiled. Skyler grabbed his hand and they sat on the other sofa and started to watch the movie. I lifted up my arm and grabbed the blaknet that was behind us. I layed the blanket over us and i then started to slowly closed my eyes.

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine. I looked around the room and saw a pile of cloths on a chair. I got up and threw on the cloths. the top was a big black shirt and there was black leggings. I started to walk out the door and when I did that i realized were i was. I was, I was in Dan's room, I threw open the door and ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful." I could feel Dan's arms wrap around my waist. His lips kissed my neck, my whole body felt like it was melting. I slowly turned around to meet him face to face. "You look so beautiful."

"I have my morning look! It's not beautiful!"

""Yes it is. Every way you look, you always look beautiful, but you look gorgeous naked." He winked at me. My face went bright red and all the memories from last night went rushing into my head. His hands started to stroke my hair and he gave me a long kiss. When he pulled away he grabbed my ass and winked, then went to the stove. "I'm making you breakfast. How do you like your eggs?"

"Any way." I walked into the living room and Phil was sitting there eating cereal. "Are you going to have eggs to?" He looked over at me and smirked.

"No actually Skyler and myself are going to hang out at your place. While you and Dan... chill." He winked at me then burst out laughing. I hit the back of his head and sat on the couch. I grabbed the remote and saw that Adventure Time was on so i clicked that. Phil finished his cereal and walked away while Dan walked in with two plates of scrambled eggs.

"Oh i love Adventure Time!" He handed me a plate and then sat criss-cross on the couch. I looked at him then went back to Adventure Time. I finished my eggs right when a commercial turned on. Dan took my plate and put it in the kitchen then came back and cuddled with me on the couch. I looked at him and sighed.

"Daniel..."

"Please don't call me that i like to be called Dan."

"Dan... Are we a couple?"

"What?"

"Am i your girlfriend?"

He studied me for a minute and pulled my face close to his. When he pulled away to get air he looked at me. "What do you think?"

"I'm hoping yes."

"Well then a yes it is. As long as your happy, that's all i want is you to be happy." He kissed me again.

I couldn't believe he was mine, and only mine.

Daniel Howell was mine.

Mine...


	5. Fiancee

Daniel was mine.

Mine.

I heard a huge crash and woke up. I was in my room and wearing my pajama's I wore yesterday before going to Dan's. I looked around and got up, i walked into the kitchen to see Skyler standing there. "Oh shit... shit shit shit!" She looked over at me and her face went red. " Oh no, um, I'm sorry for that. I know your a little upset with me and the boys but could you help?" I looked at her shocked then grabbed the broom.

"What do you mean? I'm not mad anymore you apologized yesterday." Skyler looked at me strange.

"No i didn't. Yesterday i was at the pub singing then i came home and you were playing Sonic." I looked at her and stared. I couldn't believe what i was hearing, it was all a dream?

"Are... Are you serious? It was all a dream?"

"What?" I stood up and started to freak out. I was freaking out so much i started to talk in french.

"Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que tout était un rêve!"

Skyler's eyes went wide and she stared at me. "You know french? Why didn't you tell me?!"

I stopped and looked over at her. I was speaking french. I put my hand to my mouth and looked at her, i stood there for a minute then ran. I ran into the bathroom and looked at my hair. It was normal, no lairs. I couldn't believe it! I ran into my room and didn't see my belt on the chair. I got on my knee's and looked under my bed and found it. When i pulled it out i realized. It WAS all a dream. I stood up and walked into the kitchen, I sat on the bar stool and looked at Skyler as she finished cleaning up the glass.

"Are you okay?" I looked up and looked over at Skyler, she looked really worried and I just sat there. "Look i give up! I'm done with this shit about how your mad. I miss my friend so talk to me."

"I... I don't know..." I remembered right then that in my dream Skyler and Phil had a date, so i just had to ask. "Do you have a date with Phil today?" Her eyes got wide and her face went red.

"How... How did you know?"

"I had a dream last night about it. About a lot of stuff." I spent a long time explaining everything to her. At some points she laughed, but at others she looked embarrassed.

"Wow... Well lets make your dream come true! I'm not sure about Dan thought... I thought he went on a date the other day... but he isn't as miserable as your dream thought he was. But we shall see."

After that Skyler cut my hair the way it was in my dream, we found my cloths and got ready. When we were finished and were in the lift i felt really nervous. What if Dan and I had sex again? That would be, i dont know, weird? It just makes my skin crawl, if he was amazing in my dream how would it be like in real life? Skyler and myself walked out of the lift and walked over to their flat door. Skyler knocked and not even 5 seconds later Phil had the door open with jeans and a shirt on. It already wasn't going like my dream, he looked over at Skyler and his face was red and he let us in. He looked at me for about a minute and then looked over at Skyler. He walked up close to me and hugged me.

"Thank you."

"What?" I was so confused right then.

"If you hadn't had that melt down Skyler and myself wouldn't be going on this date. So i'm thanking you, ever since you both moved in I've always liked Skyler and i didn't know how to talk to her. Now thanks to you i can finally go on a date with someone i really like. So thank you." He hugged me for a good 5 minutes, then let me go to embrace Skyler, which she of course, accepted. "Dan is in the lounge, but i must warn you. He is playing Sonic so he might be a little snappy." We both laughed and i walked into the living room. I saw him with his back towards me. He was sitting in the bean bag with his Hobbit hair and, from what i could see, sweat pants and a black male tank top.

"Oh shit! No! Shit! Shit.. Shit! God damnit SPIN SPIN!" He kept shifting in the bean bag and making funny noises.

"Dan I'm leaving now!" I heard Phil yell.

"Okay!... Wait! Isn't Sally coming over? I thought you said Skyler texted you saying she would come over! I even put her favorite game in!" I heard the door close and Dan sighed. "I was hoping she would come." He was about to get up to change the game out when i spoke.

"That's my second favorite game. My first is Zelda." He jumped and turned around. I stood there with my hands clutching the bottom of my Zombie shirt. His face went completely red and he started to scratch his neck.

"Did... Did you hear all that?" He asked still embarrassed I nodded and my face went a little red.

"I'm sorry!" We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and i quickly looked down.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who kept pushing the buttons. I kept trying to make you tell me why you stood up for me and i just... i don't know just was looking for a different answer."

"I'm sorry because i lied. I don't think of you as a brother... I think of you way differently." I realized how that sounded and gripped my shirt even more. "I.. I mean..." The next thing i knew i felt Dan's hand petting my hair with my face in his chest. He hushed me and we stood that way for a minute. I looked at him and he looked at me. He slowly started to come down to kiss me before his phone went off. He reached into his pocket to see who it was and when he did his face went bright red.

"Hey." a few moments passed and he looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I know i'm sorry i'm late. I was busy, I'll be there in 5 okay?" his face relaxed but then he looked back over at me and guilt hit his face once more. "Yeah you too bye."

"Who was that?"

"Um.. No one... I have to go. I'm sorry, we can hang out another time, okay?"

"Um.. sure?" He ran over to the coffee table and grabbed his wallet and put on some cologne that was there. We walked out of his place and went into the lift. I stood there looking at him while he hit the 10 and the 1. I looked at him worried, what was going on? "Can i at least know?" He looked over at me with his eye's a little watery.

"I really like you Sally, I really do." The lift doors opened and I stepped out while he was in it. I was waiting for the next part but he started to choke up. The doors started to close but i went to go open them again when the last part came out. "But i have to go see my Fiance." I stood still and my eyes already started to water. The doors close when he saw my first tear fall.

"Fiance?"

Dan's POV

"But i have to see my Fiance." Sally stood still. Her face went from worried to depressed in less then a second. I looked at her eyes but all i could see was water. As soon as i saw her cry the doors closed and i sat on the floor. I couldn't do it any longer, i let all my tears fall. I sat there and i felt like i couldn't move, Sally was broken hearted, I was on my way to see a woman i don't even like. I pulled my phone out and called my mother.

"Hello?"

"Mum? It's me Dan."

"Oh Dan! How is Misty? I hope your head over heals for her."

I sighed. "Mum, I hate Misty! She is the biggest bitch i have ever met!"

"Oh Daniel don't be so harsh! Misty is very pretty and will be a great wife!"

"Mum! I hate her! Why do i have to marry her? I don't even know her that well!"

"Because if you don't your father wont be able to get that raise!"

"I don't care about the raise! I have my own place and i pay my own bills!"

"Well if you do this it can really have a huge affect on the family! And we really need at sweetheart."

"Mum, I don't want to marry her... I'm inlove with someone else!"

"Oh honey your only 21 you don't know what love is! I thought i did now look were i am today! I'm married to your father and have 3 beautiful children. If i carried on to believe i was inlove with your uncle... then that would be terrible! So now... your not inlove you think you are, and later on you'll be thanking me for not leading you into this girl thing."

"Ugh... Mum do i even have to marry her?"

"Oh of course not! But if you don't then you wont be helping your family. Do you not want to help us?"

I could feel the guilt taking over me. I really really liked Sally and i hated Misty, I had to think of something and fast! But i couldn't. Unless... "Mum what if i sent my friend to go pretend to be me? You can act like he is your son and everything!"

"Really? Hm... Does he have proper looks and is up for marriage?"

"Oh yeah he is."

"Okay you can have him go instead. I believe in you Dan."

"yeah okay mum bye." I hung up with her and jumped up, i typed Chris's number into my phone and after 2 rings he answered.

"Hello?"

"Chris? Hey its Dan i have a question..."

Sally's POV

I was sitting on the couch, hugging my knee's to my chest. I had "The Walking Dead" on but i wasn't really paying attention, all i could think about was Dan. His smile, the way he said literally, the dimple on his left cheek. I couldn't stop thinking of him, but i shouldn't be. He just said he was engaged, he was getting married to someone he loved. Like i said to Skyler. Dan could never love me.

"Phil your so silly!" I could hear Skyler and Phil come in and then they closed the door. I decided not to pay attention to them. I turned "The Walking Dead's" volume up and buried my face into my knee's. I hear them walk into the living room, then i felt Skyler's arm wrap around me.

"What happened? You only watch this when your depressed. What did Dan do to you. Did he hurt you? Did he touch you? DID HE RAPE YOU!?" Skyler started to go nuts. Phil was sitting there and laughing at her. I grabbed her arm and shook my head, she sat down and looked at me. "Then what happened?"

I sighed and looked at the floor. "He's engaged." Skyler stood up and stared at me in shock. Even Phil was surprised.

"What?" Skyler and myself looked over at Phil. "He's engaged? When did THAT happen? I didn't even know!" Phil pulled out his phone and dialed Dan's number so fast i couldn't even throw a pillow to stop him.

"DAN! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"

Skyler and myself look at each other and then stared at Phil.

"Why did n't you tell my your ENGAGED! I thought we were fucking best friends! We tell each other EVERYTHING!" There was a long silence and Phil looked right at me. "Really? Wow..." There was more silence. "Okay, all right, trust me i won't. Okay bye." He hung up and looked at me. He looked over at Skyler and she walked over to him. He told her something and she looked over at me and smiled. She looked like she was about to burst with excitement, i looked over at the TV and sighed. Skyler kept looking at me until Phil finally pulled her away and into her room. I sat there for another 15 minutes, then heard someone knock on the door. I slowly got up and walked like a zombie to the door. I opened the door and standing in front of me with a rose and a box was Dan.

"What are you doing here?"

His face went a pink color and then he got on one knee. "Sally, i know i told you i had to go see my fiancee but the reason why was to break up with her. I have never had feelings for her and I realized that i had fallen in love with you. So would you do m the honor and.." He opened the box to show a superman ring. "become my girlfriend?"


	6. Live Show

"Become my Girlfriend."

I stood there staring at Dan while he was on one knee. He had a Superman ring... He got that one because i love Superman. He knew so much about me, he knew my favorite song, my favorite actor, my favorite band. Everything! I loved him for that. But I couldn't date him, it would ruin our friendship if we did. I loved him but i couldn't date him. I looked at him and he was staring at me. Love filled his eyes and hope did to, I moved my hand over the box and closed it. His face went from love and hope to regret and depressment, he looked me right in the eyes and his tears started to form. He stood up and was about to turn around and walk away, but instead i grabbed his hand. He turned around and looked at me, a tear ran down his cheek and his eyes were already starting to turn red. I pulled his hand and he grabbed me as well, we stood there for a while. Just holding each other. Like him my eyes were watering, but i wasn't crying. His head came down and his lips brushed up against my cheek while it moved to my mouth. I pulled away before he could kiss me, i looked him in the eye and just had to tell him.

"Daniel, I love you. I really do, but i just can't date you. I can't."

He looked me right in the eyes and rubbed my cheek. His bark brown hair went over one of his eyes and a tear came down the other.

"Can I at least kiss you? Just once. Please?" I looked at him. His face was so cute and peaceful i couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed his face and pulled him to me, our lips crashed together.

His lips were soft, warm, tender, and so loving. I never wanted to pull apart, we couldn't pull apart for about 5 minutes. When we finally pulled apart for air his eyes were the same sparkly chocolate brown as always. I was so happy to see him get his spirit back. A smile went across his face and his lips pecked mine one last time. He then straightened up and turned around, as he started to walk away i grabbed the back of his shirt. But as soon as i did the Elevator door's opened.

"Oh. Hi my name is Tikki! I'm your new neighbor!... Wow your hot!" I pulled Dan back a little more so she could see me. "Oh hi!" I looked over at her and looked at her for a while. She was really pretty, I looked at Dan who was looking at her then i looked at her. Her brown hair was in a loosely hung pony tail and her eyes were a meadow green. I had piercing green that looked cool but when you look at her eyes its like your running threw a meadow of grass. She was wearing a Pokemon shirt and some red skinny jeans. She had on Iron Fist black heals which made her taller than me. But when i looked back over to Dan he was still looking at her. I felt jealous, challenged even. I walked closer to Dan and grabbed his hand.

"Hi..." Dan said. He looked at me and squeezed my hand.

"Um... Hello..." I said. I stood as close to Dan as i could while the girl stood there just looking at us. She moved forward and put her arm out.

"I said it before but i guess i'll say it again. I'm Tikki, and you are?" She smiled and i just wanted to punch her in her face. Dan nudged me so say my name but when i didn't say anything he sighed then spoke.

"I'm Dan, and this is Sally. She's being stubborn, just let her be for a few minutes."

"Okay... Are you two like a couple or something?"

"It's..." He looked down at our hands still tangled together. "Complicated."

"Ahhh i see, well if she is mad because i called you cute no worry's lady i have a boyfriend." She winked at us and laughed. Her laugh was very plain, she looked over at me and smiled. "Come on we both know we wanna be friends. Just shake it." She stuck her hand out. Dan muffled a laugh and all i could do was say what he was thinking.

"That's what she said..." Her face went bright red and then we all laughed. She was cool i guess but not a HUGE fan of her yet, i looked at her for a moment and then looked at Dan who was looking at me this time. His eyes were full of love and passion. I felt so embarrassed that i was caught looking at him. I looked down then i felt his hand let go of mine as his arm slithered around my waist.

"Soooo do you guys live here? Life in the building?" Tikki asked.

"Yeah, Sally lives on this floor with her friend Skyler and then I live a floor up with my friend Phil. Right now i believe there on Skyler's bed making out like normal." He chuckled.

""Oh god.. T.M.I.!" We all laughed and then went into my Flat. I went in the Lounge while Dan went to get some coke for all of us. Tikki sat down and looked at me. "Sooo, how long have you and Dan been together?" I looked at her for a minute then looked at the ground.

"We're not even dating... I love him and he loves me but its just like... weird you know?" She nodded.

"Well dont worry about me getting in the middle of it. I have a boyfriend. His name is Luke and he is soooooo cute!" All i could think of was my little brother Luke. His 18th birthday was coming up. I almost forgot. I should really ring him up...

"Oh cool."

"Yeah... You know you kinda look like him. You have the same blonde/orange hair with the amazing green eyes. You also have the same nose." I grabbed my nose and looked at her.

"How old is he?"

"Oh, He'll be 18 in about 5 days. I'm really excited because then we get to move in together. I'm already 18, i was born in July unlike him. But you know a birthday in October is Awsome! You get birthday cake one week then the next you get Candy!" I looked over at her and started to get a little scared.

"So his name is Luke? His last name isn't Zero is it?"

She was about to say something when she looked really confused. "Um... Yeah how did you know?" At that moment Dan walked in and i was staring at Tikki with wide eyes. I couldn't believe what i was hearing. My American brother was moving to London also? How the hell did this happen?

"How long have you been dating? I mean he lives in America and all." I chocked out.

"Um.. About a year? We Skype all the time that's how we know were not rapest." She laughed at herself. "I'm really excited though... Wait... How did you know he was American?"

I had to tell her i just had to! "Well... My full name is Sally Elizabeth Zero." Her eyes got wide and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"OH. MY. GAWD! Luke never shuts up about you! I never thought... He has always wanted to find were you live and live near you! To know your just 3 floors below us! Omg he is going to be soooooo happy!" She started jumping in her seat while Dan was finishing up making himself comfy. I looked over at him and he shrugged his shoulders while handing me my coke.

"Don't tell him please. I wanna surprise him."

"Okay i will i promise!" As if the time could be any more perfect her phone rang. A song i didn't know was playing, but when i looked over at Dan he was jamming out.

"Hello? Oh hey babe!" She looked over at me and i waved my arms making her walk into the Kitchen.

"What the HELL was that song?" Dan looked at me shocked.

"Are you serious? Have you ever seen High School Musical?" I looked at him confused.

"No?"

"OMG! We are having a movie marathon this weekend!" I sighed.

"Thank god its a Tuesday. " As soon as i said that Dan jumped up yelling Shit. "What the fuck is wrong! Calm your Tits!"

"I can't believe i forgot my Live Show!" He ran into my room and disappeared. I went after him and when i walked into my room he was already on my laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to log you out of Facebook real quick. Is that alright?" He looked at me and i nodded. He looked at my screen for a few minutes then smiled. "Hey guys! Sorry  
I'm late! I'm over at friends house and i almost forgot." He looked over at me then laughed and smiled while looking at the screen. "And now she is giving me the weirdest look i have ever seen."

"Because your in my room, on my bed, AND you have my laptop... You have never been in here, yet you knew were everything is..." Dan's face went bright red and he looked so embarrassed.

"Well Skyler gave me a tour and showed me your room when you weren't there the other day."

"Mhm sureeeee." I jumped onto my bed and my laptop and Dan jumped as well. We both started to laugh and looked at each other for a minute. I wanted to kiss him again so badly but i couldn't. I grabbed the laptop and straightened everything up. I looked at the screen saw all the messages flying in the chat stop. I looked over at him and looked at the screen. "What is this about?"

"Well its this website were i can talk to my Fan's LIVE! Sooooo i go on all the time and talk to them. Sometimes i dont get to read some stuff though. You wanna join?"

"Sure!"

"Okay!" he said smiling. He looked at the screen and fixed his hair while i ran my fingers threw mine. "Emma asked. 'Who is she?' Well everyone remember like a week or two ago when i talked about my new neighbors? Well this is Sally she is one of the new neighbors." He smiled and waved his hands in front of me and i smiled and waved. A bunch of stuff was showing up in the chat that said 'Snap Shot'. I didn't understand i looked at Dan who was already looking at me. My heart skipped a beat and then he smiled that killer smile of his.

"What... What does a snap shot mean?" He laughed for a minute before talking.

"It means there taking pictures."

"Oh.."

He looked at the Laptop and read again. "Lizzy said How old are you?"

"I'm 20. My 21st birthday is on New Years... Yeah i'm a new years baby." Dan laughed and looked at the screen again.

"Are you two dating?" He looked over at me and i looked at him. My face went a bright pink and shook my head. "Well i don't believe so." He looked at the screen and the chat went wild. People were going nuts, out of all the things i saw on the chat, the one thing i could see was.

'She doesn't deserve you anyway'

and 'Dont look so sad Dan she looks like a slut anyway.'

and the one that really stung.

'Dan we love you and obviously she doesnt'. I looked over at Dan and looked at the screen. My eyes got wide and Dan noticed from looking at the reflection back of us. His head turned to look at me and he just stared.

"Sally? Are you okay?" I looked at him and i snapped.

I tossed my laptop on the ground and jumped on his kissing him, i couldn't hold it in any longer.

I just had to kiss him.

I was on top of him and my face was mashed into his while he was under me, his arms running up and down my body. He was about to pull off my shirt when he looked over at the laptop and broke away from the kiss. He leaned over smiled at the Camera. "I'll be back in about... a hour sorry." Then he X-ed out of the chat and closed my laptop. I grabbed his shirt and turned over making him on top of me. After that our lips crushed together again, his hands were tracing my body once more. My fingers were running threw his soft dark brown. Every time we took a breath a piece of clothing came off as well. The next thing was a lot of thrusting and a lot of moans coming from my room. Dan didn't even get to his live show again, because he was with me all night long.

All night long.

It was amazing.

Amazing!

I awoke the next to to find myself in my bed. I got up and realized was naked. I walked over to my wardrobe and threw on my pajama's. I walked out of my room to see Tikki fast asleep on the couch with Skyler and Phil cuddled on the floor fast asleep. I walked into the Kitchen to see Dan.

"Last night really happened?"

He turned around and looked at me and smiled. "Yes, yes it did." I walked up to him and he hugged me close.

"I love you Dan."

"I love you too Sally."


	7. The Date

Today was the day.

I finally go on a date with Dan.

I sat in a chair in Skyler's room, I was facing the vanity and i could see her hands playing in my hair. She decided since she was more of a girly girl than I was that she has to do my hair. But she loved my hair anyway, she always told me that I had the softest hair she had ever felt and she also always told me she was jealous of it. So i never fight back with her when she wanted to play with my hair.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!" She hadn't stop saying that all day. "I mean like you two are so cute and lovable and ahhh its so cute!" I sighed while she was straightening my hair.

"Okay Skyler we get it!" I heard Phil say when he walked in. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I think even Sally is getting tired of hearing you talk about how happy you are. Give it a rest okay?" I looked at them in the mirror. Skyler's face fell a little and Phil nudged his face into her neck. He felt bad for telling her to stop but I knew he would make it up to her later while Dan and myself were gone. Skyler finished my hair and looked at me threw the mirror and smiled.

"You look so pretty! I haven't even put the makeup on yet!" I looked at her in shock.

"Make up? I thought it was just going to be eyeliner!" She smiled deviously and looked at me. After that she tackled and Phil held me back. He gave me a apologetic smile then held on tight. About a hour later i was standing in the living room with 100 pounds of makeup on my face. I kept looking in the mirror that we had and just stared. My cheeks were full of blush and my eyes lids were a light silver. My lips were pink and my eyeliner was set perfectly. I kept looking until Skyler walked into the living room.

"You like?" I looked at her and scowled.

"No i hate it! You know i hate all kinds of makeup besides eyeliner!"

"Well i wanted you to look pretty just in-case Dan's Fans are were you are going. Speaking of which... were are you going?"

I looked at her shocked. "You don't know?"

"No? Phil does but he wont tell me!" She made a pouty face and looked at the ground.

"I'm not going to tell either of you anyway so stop pouting." Phil commented while he was walking out of the Bathroom. I glared at Phil and looked back into the Mirror. Skyler walked over and handed me my Pikachu bag. I took it and walked into my room. I grabbed my Phone, I-pod, and Makeup remover. I was about to walk out of the room but i turned around and looked at my eyeliner. I reached over and grabbed it and put it in my bag and walked back into the living room. Skyler looked at me and smiled.

"I think i did a great job." I looked at her and sighed. I looking into the mirror one last time. What i saw back was me, but i had a lot of makeup on. My jeans were ripped and my shirt had Pokemon on it. I had my hair in a high pony while my bangs were laying out on my fore head. I had to admit, I did look pretty hot. I walked into the Kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water when i heard a knock at the door. I poked my head out into the hall to see Skyler opening the door. I heard Dan greet her at the door and i shrugged it off and walked back over to the fridge to see if we had an Apple or something. I bent down to look in the bottom drawer when i felt hands grabbed my waist while something else was very close to my ass.

"Hey there beautiful." I heard Dan say. I stood up straight and turned around. Dan's arms locked around me while he picked me up and greeted me with a long warm kiss.

"Dan... You need to stop that!"

"Why? I can't greet my girl in a seductive way?"

"Not unless us having Sex could cure world hunger."

"So... what i'm hearing is... Were not going to have sex again?"

"Not for a while." I smiled at him while his puppy eyes locked on me. "Awww the poor baby." I got on my Tippy-Toes and kissed him then turned back around and grabbed some grapes. His arms were locked around my waist so when i moved i dragged him around. He had his head laying on the top of mine, and his arms tightly locked together. I dragged him into the kitchen and made him sit down so i could lay on his lap and watch TV. I opened the grapes and started to snack on them while Dan played with my hair.

"Your beautiful." I looked up at him while The Doctor was talking to Rose on the TV.

"What?"

"You heard me. I called you beautiful, because you are."

"Pshh, no I'm not. I'm revolting i mean just look at this nose! It's HUGE!'

His hand went to my cheek and started to rub it. He pulled me so i could sit up on his lap. His hands cupped my face as he looked at me. "You are the most beautiful girl i have ever met." He then pulled me in and kissed me. We held that kiss until i heard a click, I pulled away and looked over at the hall way to see Skyler sitting there smiling with a camera. I relized she had just took a picture of Dan and me kissing. My face went bright red and Dan started to laugh while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That was the cutest picture i have ever seen of you... Well that's the only picture. You never have them anywhere so i took a picture of you two and were putting it in your room. Now smile!" She clicked the Camera button again and took me by suprise and Dan made me look at him while the Flash went off. Another went off but i tried to ignore it when as i stared into those beautiful brown eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled at him, we kissed again this time i heard Skyler's foot steps dissapear then i heared muffling from her room. When i pulled away from Dan's face, I could see the love in his eyes.

"We have a date to go to." He said smiling.

"Do we HAVE to leave the building?"

"Who said we were leaving the building?" I looked at him and his cocky smile appeared. He moved me from his lap and stood up, his grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. We walked out of my Flat and went in the Lift. He clicked his floor and pulled me closer to him. His head went down to my neck and started to nibble on it. A small moan excaped my mouth and the Lift doors opened, he then lifted me up in his arms and carried me into his Flat. When he closed the door to his flat he ran to his living room and dropped me on his couch. We started to tear at each others clothing at once and we laughed in between kisses.

Dan's mouth was trailing down my neck line and was slowly moving towards my breast, when his lips touched my breast he trailed kisses around them. His lips then slowly started to go lower, right when he was kissing my stomach and making his way farther down.

There was a knock at the door.

He stopped and looked at me and i looked at him. He shrugged then moved back up to kiss me but then another knock happened. He sighed and got up and put pants on. I ran into his room to grab his robe and then followed him to the door. He looked threw the peep hole then his face went from being annoyed to shock. He looked at me and looked back threw the peep hole. He then opened the door slightly then wider. Standing right in front of him was Tikki standing there smiling, there was a boy standing next to her and when he looked up my eyes got wide.

My brother.

"Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt but I kinda gave away Sally... Sorry." She smiled and grabbed Luke's hand. He was staring at me like i was staring at him. Our piercing green eyes locked. My eyes started to tear and so did his.

"I thought Luke want coming for a few weeks?" Dan said confused.

"He showed up this morning to surprise me! And boy was i surprised!" She let go of Luke's hand and pushed him towards me. Almost at the same time we grabbed each other and couldn't let go. His head rested on the top of mine and his arms were locked around me. (I was the shortest in my family). My face was mashed into his shirt and was slowly getting stained with tears. I could feel the top of my head getting wet from his tears as well. About a minute later i heard a awkward Cough. I pushed Luke off me and whipped the tears from my face. He walked back to Tikki and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry." He smiled and a deep chuckle came out.

"When did you grow up?!" I asked as Dan wrapped his arms around me.

"When i lost my Virginity." He gave me a cocky smile, (Haha get it xD), then looked back at me. "When did you start having sex regularly?" My face went bright red. I could feel Dan kiss the side of my neck.

"About 2 weeks after she moved here." He laughed at his stupidity.

"I've only been here for 2 weeks...wait... Oh." My face went bright red and i slapped him hard. I heard Luke laugh.

"Don't worry sis, we all know you've never been the one to have sex alot. I mean you lost your virginity at 19." My face went an ever brighter red as everyone laughed.

"Shut up! When did you loose yours, huh?"

"Let's see... I have been dating Tikki for almost a year... so... about 3 years ago." My mouth dropped.

"3 YEARS! Your not even 18! You lost it at 14! What the FUCK!" Everyone laughed at me and then Luke winked.

"You know i was the one who got all the looks in the family." They all laughed then Dan spoke up.

"You know your sister is pretty hot also. VERY hot when she is naked." He winked and i was so close to almost killing him. Luke's face turned into disgusts and he then shut his eyes tightly.

"EWWWWWWWW" He shouted. "Don't talk about that! That's disgusting! Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew!" He grabbed Tikki and started to pull them to the Lift. "Were going to see Skyler!" He then hit the button and the lift doors opened.

"See you later!" Tikki said before the lift doors closed.

"Your brother is... Awesome!" Dan said in excitement. I sighed and closed the door. I walked back into the living room and sat on his couch. He went into the kitchen then came back with bottles of water. He handed me one and i drank about half of it before taking a breath. "Woah slow down there." Dan chuckled.

"Sorry... Really thirsty.."

"Awwww are you upset i embarrassed you about your sex life." I looked over at him and i mentally had knifes going into his head.

"Yes... Very."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and snuggled close. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He went to cartoon network and saw Adventure time was on. We sat there and watched Adventure time for a hour before Dan started to nibble at my neck again.

"What can i help you with?" I asked him.

"We never finished." He said. I looked at him then sighed.

"Well make me mac and cheese."

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"Make me mac and cheese and ill let you get back in my pants." I smiled. He then looked at me up and down.

"Your not even wearing pants." He said. My smile dropped and i hit him in the back of the head. He laughed and got up. "Okay, Okay ill make you food." He went into the kitchen and didn't come out for a while. I went to my Pants and grabbed my cell phone from the pocket.

*3 new text messages* was on the screen of my phone.

I opened the first one to see it was from Skyler.

_Hey! Hope your date is going great(; _

I laughed then opened the next one.

_Hey... It's Phil... Can you make sure Dan doesn't ruin the house? I spent a long time cleaning it... yeah sorry..._

I laughed, oh Phil your like a worried mother. I then opened the last message, It again was from Phil.

_Make sure you use protection! I don't want a little Dan or Sally running round here._

I laughed really hard then, I couldn't believe Phil sent that to me, but it did make me think. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and dropped the robe. I stared at my naked body and then grabbed my Stomach.

"It wouldn't be that bad." I said to myself. "Have a little clone running around of us." I rubbed my stomach then sighed. When i grabbed the robe i heard Dan walk in.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing just thinking."

"In the bathroom?"

I nodded and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss. He smiled when we parted and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Your mac and cheese is ready."

"Thank you." I kissed him and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed my bowl and filled it with mac and cheese, then walked over to the fridge. I put ketchup on it then mixed it all together.

"Why did you put ketchup on your mac and cheese?" I looked over to see a confused Dan.

"Because it taste good." I walked into the living room and sat down watching the TV. A minute later Dan walked into the living room and sat down. I looked over at him and smiled then snuggled up next to him. He changed the Channel to Doctor Who and wrapped his arm around me.

"Dan?"

Dan looked down at me with a mouth full of mac and cheese. "Yeah?" He said in between chews.

"How much do you care for me?"

He almost chocked on his mac and cheese. "What?"

"How much do you care for me?"

"A lot... why?"

"Just wondering.." I snuggled into his side and finished my mac and cheese. He brought the bowls into the kitchen then ran into the living room then jumped on the next to me. He grabbed me and kissed me, we kissed for a long time before he got up and carried me bridal style into his room.

I never left his place that night.

Phil never came back either.


	8. Happy Birthday Luke

Skyler's POV

*one week later*

I woke up with a arm wrapped around my waist. When i turned my head to look over my shoulder i saw a adorable seeping Phil. I looked forward again then looked at the clock. It was 11 am. I turned my whole body and looked at Phil, I cupped his face and moved mine to kiss him.

"Wh-what?" I heard him say when i pulled away.

"Good morning beautiful." I said smiling. He chuckled while he pulled me in.

"I should be saying that to you." He gave me a long and passionet kiss. His hands found there way to my ass and he gently squeezed it. He smiled while i bushed, i then rolled over to be on top of him. I sat up and looked at him. He was shirtless but wearing his Pajama pants. My hands rubbed his chest then started to play with his chest hair. He laughed at me before sitting up as well. "I love you." He smiled his killer smiled and kissed me. When our lips parted he started to kiss down my neck line.

"I love you too." His lips found mine again. We sat there making out until we got bothered.

My door slammed open and Dan and Sally entered. They jumped onto my bed and started jumping.

"GOOD MORNING!" Sally screamed while bouncing on my bed.

"WAKIE WAKIE!" Dan yelled while grabbing Sally. They stopped jumping and relieved we were already awake. I sighed and got up, I grabbed Sally's hand and pulled her and Dan off of my bed and shoved them out of the door.

"We'll be in the kitchen making Pancakes!" I heard Sally say from behind the door. Once i didn't hear there footsteps any longer i turned around and walked back to my bed.

"Will they ever grow up?" Phil said while wrapping his arms around me.

"I doubt it." I replied. I looked at my ceiling to see a picture of us 4. Phil and myself were hugging while Dan and Sally were tickling each other. I then looked over at my end table to see the Photo booth pictures, the first photo was just me and Phil, then Sally and Dan. The last two photo's were all of us. There was the lovey one where Phil and myself were kissing while Dan and Sally were looking at each other full of love and warmth. The last on was the goofy photo. I have my hands pulled Phils face while his finger was in my mouth pulling it. Then there was Dan and Sally. Sally had her arms crossed on top of Dan's head and she was sticking her tongue out. Then Dan was looking up at her and smiling, his hair was all messed up and his arms were backwards trying to pull Sally into a hug. I laughed then looked at Phil who was already looking at me.

"Your laugh is so adorable."

"Shut up!" I pushed him away while he tried to grab me. I jumped up and threw his shirt at him, then ran to the door. By the time i got the door open Phil was right behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and turned me around. He planted yet another kiss on my lips, when we stopped for breath I looked at him in his beautiful blue eyes. "Breakfast is being made lets go eat it." I grabbed his hands from around my waist and pulled him threw the hall way. We walked into the kitchen where Dan and Sally were standing. Dan had his arms wrapped around Sally's waist and his head resting on her shoulder while she made Eggs. Every few seconds Dan would kiss her neck and pull her closer to him.

"Wow you two are a little too mushy." I heard Phil say from behind me.

Dan jumped and Sally laughed. "At least we don't announce to the world that were going to have sex." I heard Sally say. My face went bright red to the other night when i was with Phil and he grabbed my hand and pulled me away and everyone asked where we were going and he screamed "I'm going to fuck my girlfriend!"

"Oh my gawd Sally i cant believe you brought that up!" I heard Phil say snapping me back to reality.

"Well it was needed to be said." Dan laughed and walked over to the cabinet to grab four plates. Sally put the eggs on the plates one by one. We each grabbed a plate and walked into the lounge. I turned on Doctor Who and started to eat my eggs. Phil sat down next to me and Dan sat on the love seat.

"Where is Sally?" I asked. Dan shrugged and i put my plate on the coffee table. I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Sally standing next to the sink. Her hands were gripped onto the ends of the counter and her head hung low. I walked over to her and put my hand on her back. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah.. I'm fine."

I looked at her for a moment then started to walk away.

"Skyler?" I stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" She turned around with a cloth on her mouth wiping it.

"Do we still have that pregnancy test in the bathroom?" I looked at her in shock then slowly nodded.

"Yeah... why?"

"Just wondering." She grabbed her Eggs and went to the fridge. She pulled out the ketchup and dumped it all over her eggs. She mixed it all together and scarfed it all down.

"Sally... are you okay? You don't even like Ketchup."

"I've been craving it lately." She shrugged then walked off. I walked into the living room and watched her walk down the hall. I shrugged and walked over to the couch and sat next to Phil. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Is Sally feeling alright?" Dan asked me.

"I don't know." I replied then went back to watching Doctor Who.

Sally's POV.

I stood at the bathroom sink staring at the test. I looked back at the box and then at the stick. I was in total dis-beleife. It couldn't be true! I'm only 20! I looked back at the stick that held my future.

II.

The double line...

I looked at the box.

I-Not Pregnant.

II-Pregnant.

I looked back at the stick.

II.

I couldn't believe what i was seeing. I stepped back and sat on the floor with my head against the wall. Tears were rolling down my face and my head started to pound. I slid over to the toilet and threw up. I heard some one bang against the door. "Sally?" I heard Dan say. "Sally are you okay?" I sat there, I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see anyone, I sat there and hugged my knee's to my chest. I then heard the door open and then close. I lifted my head and saw Skyler standing there.

"Hey Dan is freaking out... Whats going on? Are you feeling alright?" More tears went down my face and i handed her the Pregnancy test. The look on her face explained everything. She was pissed, upset, she wanted to cry, and she wanted to rip Dan's head off. Her face went a beat red and she gripped the test in her hand. She turned around and started to walk towards the door. That's when i realized what she was about to do. I jumped after her but she noticed then Ran. She flew open the door and ran like hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed as she tackled Dan.

Her arms started to flare threw the air and her fist made contact with Dan's face. I grabbed her arms and pulled her off then Phil came over and wrapped his arms around her tightly so she wouldn't escape. I went over to Dan and helped him sit up, his face was bloody and red. I grabbed the closest towel and started to wipe off his face.

"What the HELL was that for?" He asked while rubbing his head. Skyler, who had relaxed, tossed him the pregnancy test.

"Congrats your a father." She said before crossing her arms. Dan's eyes went wide and he looked at me. Phil was in complete shock and Skyler wanted nothing but to murder Dan.

"Is... is this... oh my god... i can't... i'm only 21..." He started to blab.

"How do you think this makes me feel? I'm only 20!" He laid back on the ground and stared at the ceiling.

"I know how you feel..."

We all sat there in silence for 5 minutes. Until we heard our front door open.

"GUYS WERE HERE!" Tikki shouted while her and Luke entered the lounge.

"Whats going on?" Luke said confused.

Skyler looked at Dan then, with a evil grin, looked back at Luke. "Well hello there Luke. Your just in time for the great news!" Luke gave her a confused look while Dan crawled behind me looking for a sheild. "Your an Uncle! Oh and Happy Birthday by the way!" Skyler said.

The look on Luke's face was priceless. It was hilarious AND scary. His hands turned into fist and his whole body went red. "WHERE IS THAT LITTLE CUNT!" He shouted.

Dan grabbed onto my shirt and i felt him shaking. I wasn't suprised. I would be to if i shacked up me as well. Having a huge brother with a bench press weight of 300 pounds, i would be so scared i would shit my pants.

"COME OUT FROM BEHIND MY SISTER AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN! YOU THINK YOU AND SHACK HER UP AND NOT THINK I WOULD HAVE ANY SAY IN THIS?!"

"Luke calm your tits." I said sighing. "Dan didn't know i was pregnant until a few minutes ago." Luke looked at me then looked at the terrified Dan. His face relaxed and he walked over to Tikki and held her close. "Happy Birthday. Now can we all just get along for one night?" I asked. Everyone nodded and Dan wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I heard Dan whisper.

"Your welcome." I whispered back.

*6 Hours Later, around 7 O'clock.*

"WOOOO! LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED."

There was about 12 people here. Dan, Skyler, Phil, Tikki, Luke, Chris, PJ, Carrie, Alex, Jack, Fin, and myself. There were streamers and alcohol all over the place, the WII was on and Jack, Fin, Luke, and Carrie were playing some tennis game. Skyler and Phil were on the couch cuddling. PJ and Chris were fighting over which Vodka tasted better, Alex and Tikki were playing cards and Dan and myself were holding each other watching everyone else. Dan's hand grabbed mine and he pulled me away to my room. I sat down on my bed while Dan closed the door.

"Sally... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get pregnant." He sat down next to me and tears weld up in his eyes. My hand went to his face and i hushed him.

"Calm down. I'm fine with it. I mean yeah were young and all but we can get threw this! We love each other! Well also... I kinda was thinking last week about how it wouldn't be that bad if i was pregnant. I mean i love you, and you love me. Why shouldn't we want to bring life into the world?" He looked at me in shock.

"You wanted this?" He asked.

"Well yes but no. It was just a thought i never thought it would come true!" He nodded and looked at me.

"Well i have to admit something as well... I was thinking about it the other day also... the whole baby thing... You could move in with me and Phil could move in with Skyler."

"That's what i was thinking."

We smiled at each other and then kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He stood up and grabbed my hands. When i was about to stand up Dan shook his head. "Your brother is pretty pissed at me so why not make him even more." He then aloud me to stand up and we walked into the lounge. Dan made everyone stop what they were doing and made them all sit on the couch.

"Why do we have to sit down?" Chris asked.

"Well... Because this will come to a shock to all of you." He then made me stand in front of him. "Sally Elizabeth Zero, would you do me the honor and..." He got on one knee and pulled out a box. When he opened it there was a beautiful right there.

"Marry me?"


	9. Happy Holloween Mum

Sally's POV

I was sitting in my room staring at the ceiling. Al i saw was my photo of Dan and myself hanging up there. I wanted to take it down but i didn't at the same time, i started to cry. I whipped away my tears and looked over at the closet, the closet door was open and my holloween costume was hanging there. Dan and myself were expose to go to the Holloween party in matching costumes.

I was Pikachu and he was Ash.

Now i was Pikachu with no trainer.

Skyler's POV

"Phil... Look at him... He is almost as bad as Sally." I said to Phil while i finished my cat whiskers. It was holloween night and Phil and myself were going to PJ's party.

"Well i don't blame him... She ran away and didn't show back up until 2 in the morning! I would be really upset as well if you did that to me." He said.

"She is scared right now! She just found out she was pregnant and then Dan proposed. You can't put that much pressure on a girl." I sighed and walked over to Dan. "Go to her, she has been in her room crying her eyes out. She obviously feels really bad about it, so go talk to her, she needs you as well." He looked at me with his blood shot eyes. He whipped his face with his sleeve and stood up.

"I will... Can i have your key?" I nodded and handed him my flat key. He took it and ran.

"I hope they make up cause then our costumes will make since." I looked over to Phil who was wearing a snorlax costume. I looked into the full length mirror to see my meowth costume.

"Trust me. They will make up... At least... I hope so..."

Dan's P.O.V.

I ran as fast as i could down the stairs. It took about a minute or me to get in front of there flat door. I stood there for a second catching my breath then shoved the key in the door knob. I opened the door then shut it slowly, as i walked farther into the flat i heard Panic At The Disco playing.

I looked in the lounge then looked down the hall, I slowly walked down the hall way to hear sobs coming from Sally's room. I grabbed the door knob and stood there staring at her door. Her door was covered with pictures of myself and her, and band pictures.

In the middle of the door was a picture of myself and her.

There was a heart around us and we were holding each other close.

Under the picture was a sign that said "Sally's room3" I started to turn the knob and when it clicked i let go of the breath i didn't realize i was holding. I pushed the door open to see Sally sitting on her bed, criss crossed holding a pillow tightly with her face in it. Her covers were wrapped all around her but her body managed to still be showing. She was wearing her Nightmare before Christmas pajama pants and a Punk Pikachu T-Shirt. Her Orange/Blonde hair was down, it's natural curliness was showing.

"S-Sally?" I could tell she didn't hear me so i walked over to her stereo and turned it down. As soon as the volume changed Sally's head shot up, her face was red and covered with tears. "Sally..."

"W-wh-what are you doing here?" She choked out. She whipped her face sniffled, her hands went to her hair and she tried to fix it but it wasn't working. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. Even when she was to upset to do anything she still looked beautiful. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me, she didn't try to make me stop, instead she grabbed onto my shirt and started to cry harder.

"I love you Sally. Always will." Her sobs went quieter and her grip on me got tighter.

"I love you too Dan... I'm so sorry for running off. I was so scared. So much is happening." I held her closer to me.

"Shhh, I know my love. I know. That's why i will wait forever for you. Take as long as you want to answer, i don't care if its now or 5 years from now. I'll always love you." Her sobbs went down and she then looked at me. I handed her a klenex from her end table, she took it and whipped her face then blew her nose. She got up and threw it away then walked over to her costume. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are we going to the party still?" She asked. I kissed her neck before answering.

"Only if you want to."

"I do."

"Okay." I turned her around and kissed her. "Let me go get my costume and we can get ready together okay?" She nodded and i walked off to get my costume.

Sally's POV.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed my Pikachu costume. I grabbed it and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. When i got out of the shower i put it on and looked in the mirror. It was a yellow shirt with a white patch on the chest and the stomach then brown lines on the back. The bottoms were yellow shorts, then on the butt was the lightning bolt like tail. I then grabbed the head band with the ears on them and put it on. I fixed my hair so it looked nice with the color and then grabbed the eye liner and started to put it on. When i was working on my other eye Dan walked into the bathroom.

"Wow... I have a really sexy Pikachu. I'm glade i caught you." He then winked while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh shush we both know i was the one who caught you." I said while finishing my eye. I then looked in the mirror and blinked a couple of times for no reason. Dan still had his arms wrapped around my waist, I turned around and he looked down at me. I then looked at him closely, He had on a black shirt with a blue Ash coat, he was also wearing blue jeans that actually didn't show his underwear.

"What?" He asked while he brought a hand to my face.

"You do kinda look like Ash.. But your hair is different." I then took his Ash hat off and played with his hobbit hair. He knew how much i loved it, so he let me play with it for a while before answering.

"I was wondering if you would want to do my hair." I stopped playing with his hair and looked him in the eyes.

"Really?"

"Why you so shocked?"

"You never let me play with your hair unless its in Hobbit form.." I said looking at him still.

"I know but i want you to get me ready. I mean Holloween isn't really my thing." He smiled at me and then grabbed my straightener. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"Would I!" I grabbed my straightener and pulled Dan into my room. I made him sit down at my desk chair and plugged in the straightener. While it was heating up i walked over to him and started to brush his hair. He put his hands on my hips and his thumbs moved and started to rub my small baby bump.

"She's going to be as beautiful as her mommy." He said staring up at me.

I stopped brushing is hair and looked at him. "We don't even know the gender."

"Well i know its going to be a girl and she is going to be amazing." He then stood up and planted a kiss on my lips.

"And what if its a boy?" His smiled disappeared and then re-appeared.

"Then he is going to look like me but act like you."

"Ah, so your saying he is going to be a little you? Because were alike in so many ways." He smiled then chuckled.

"Oh shush up. Let me have an imagination." I laughed at him then pulled him down to sit again. I kissed his forehead then grabbed my, now hot, straightener. After 20 minutes of straightening his hair i heard my phone buzz. I put the straightener down and looked at the Phone. I had a missed call from Skyler, so i called her back.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Where are you guys! Phil and I are about to leave for the party!"

"Give us another 15 minutes and we'll be right there."

"Fine but make it quick!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

I then hung up and walked back over to Dan and grabbed the straightener again and did the back of his head. "Who was that?"

"Oh, just Skyler telling us to hurry up."

"Wow she likes to push huh?"

I laughed at him then sighed. "Not really i mean it's been a hour and a half since you first came here the party starts at 7 and its 6 right now."

"Yeah..."

I finished up with the last of his hair then put about a pound of Hair Spray in his hair. After that he stood up and turned around and looked at me. "You look great." I said.

"Not as amazing as you." He said, his hand went to my face and he then pulled me in for a long kiss. When we pulled away to take a breath his eyes locked on mine.

"We should.. Get going..."

"Yeah.." His hands moved to my waist then my bum. My arms wrapped around him tighter and our lips locked once again. I pushed him away and looked at the floor.

"We really need to go... Skyler is going to be pissed." As if it was on queue someone was beating at my door. I walked over and there was Skyler, in her Meowth costume, with a red face and behind her in a Snorlax costume was Phil. I looked back at Skyler and could tell she was pissed, she always hated being late and she knew were going to be. She grabbed a hold on me and started to drag me into the lounge "Whoa... Phil calm her down!" I yelled as Skyler pulled me farther, Dan went running down the hall way and grabbed my arm.

"Let go of my Pikachu!"

"Never!" Skyler then almost threw me on the couch and her stern face terrified Dan, so being the pussy he was, he sat down. "You two take to FUCKING long to get ready!"

"Oh my god... Skyler swore.." I had to crack a joke at that.

"This is not the time to be cute little miss knocked up."

"Whoa whoa whoa don't bring me being pregnant into this."

"Then next time listen to me and hurry the hell up." She looked like she was about to explode, then Phil came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Skyler lets go." She sighed then looked at Dan and myself.

"Are you guys coming or not." I looked over at Dan then back at her and nodded. We got up and walked to the door putting our shoes on. I grabbed my phone and my oyster card and then we all left.

*About a half hour to 45 minutes later*

"Hey guys!" PJ opened his door to his Apartment.

"Hey PJ" We all said at the same time.

"Ah, I see Dan is the ring leader of this group." He then laughed while Skyler and Phil walked in and Dan and myself smiled.

"Well you know i'm always the leader when it involves these three." He then winked and i elbowed him in the stomach.

"Bitch please i run this joint." PJ laughed and walked into the lounge. Dan and myself closed the door then took our shoes off. We walked in and saw all of our friend.

"Ump" I was knocked on the floor by a overly excited Chris.

"OH MY GOD! YOU MADE IT!" He then sat up and squeezed me really tight. Dan laughed then tried to pull Chris off of me.

"Come on Chris your crushing her, and most likely the baby."

"Oops." He then let me go while i gasped for air. Dan helped me up and then rubbed my stomach.

"How is my little girl?"

"Oh i'm fine."

"Not you the baby." He then looked at me and smiled then backed away. My face went stern and then i sat on the couch.

"Just ignore him, he doesn't know how to handle women." I turned to see Carried sitting there smiling. I smiled back at her then leaned in to hug her.

"Hey girly how is everything with you and Alex?"

"Oh just fine, he is starting to understand everything finally." Her smiled widened then i put my hand on her large stomach.

"I fine it funny how you got pregnant then a month before you pop i got pregnant." We laughed then smiled at each other.

"Well at least the daddy of your child asked you to marry him." She then looked over to Dan and Alex chatting away. "He hasn't even thought about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Well i bet he is waiting for when you have the baby."

"Maybe.." She shrugged then smiled. "Well im going to go call my cousin. Its her birthday today."

"Okay see you later." She walked away and i sat there all alone. I really didn't mind, i liked being alone, when i was growing up i was always the loner.

"Hey Love." I looked up to see Dan standing there, he put out his hand and pulled me up to him. He leaned in and kissed me then held me close. "I Love You."

I giggled at him then smiled. "I Love You Too."

He pulled me in for another kiss then wrapped his arms around me. "Hey you two come dance!" I heard Phil call from across the room. I looked at Dan and he smiled and pulled me out to dance. We danced for a good hour, there was dancing, drinking, making out, and a lot of sex that night. But it wasn't Dan and myself who had done any of that. Well Dan did get wasted and did dance... A lot. But Phil and Skyler did all of that, it was pretty bad if i did say so myself. Around 11 O'clock at night was when we finally got back to the Flat, Skyler and Phil were drunk off there asses and they ran into Skyler's room to fuck then sleep.

Then there was Dan and myself.

Dan was so drunk he couldn't even remeber my name half the time.

"Dan come on lets get you to bed."

"But i don't want to go to bed mummy." He said his words slurred.

"Dan i'm not your mum i'm your girl friend."

"Really? Lets fuck."

"Dan.. I'm pregnant.."

"What! Does my mum know this?"

"I don't know? I've never even met her!"

"Oh... Well i must not like you that much then."

I looked at him shocked. "What?"

"I always introduce my girlfriends to my mum."

"You haven't yet.."

"Well... Night." He then passed out on my couch. I sat there and stared at him. I felt myself start to shake then water came pouring out of my eyes. I sat there and cried for about an hour.

How could he tell me he didn't care for me? Yeah, i know he was drunk, but when your drunk you speak your mind.

"Sally are you okay?"

I looked up to see Phil standing there in his boxers. "Where is Skyler?"

"She is out cold. I heard some sobbing so i came to see what was going on."

"Well... Dan just told me he must not care about me alot if he hasn't introduced me to his mother."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No wait... He said that?"

"Yes..."

"Well.. i guess i have to spoil it now... Dan's mum is actually coming on December 5th to come meet you."

"What?"

"Yeah.. He wants you to meet his mum.. His drunk self is to much to handle sometimes.." Phil then walked into the Kitchen and i followed him.

"So he does care for me?"

"Are you serious? Dan is madly in love with you. He even sleep talks about you. Its really gross."

I muffled a giggle then looked at Phil. He was drinking a glass of water while i said that. "Why are you still up?"

"I may be drunk but i have common since. I know to drink water before bed."

"At lease someone has common since in this building.."

"I know right?" He then laughed and smiled at me. "Well good night Sally."

"Night Phil." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Remeber i'm always here for you."

"I know."

"Night." He then walked away, leaving me in the Kitchen. I turned around and walked into the lounge and covered Dan up with a blanket. I walked into my room after that and cleaned up my face and changed into my Sleeping With Sirens shirt and sweat pants. I then crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm going to meet Dan's mom... I hope she likes me."

And with that i fell asleep.


	10. Cheater Cheater

Sally's POV

"MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!" I jumped onto the couch to wake up Dan. He mumbled and said something that sounded like a threat and i smiled. "Okay that's it." I grabbed a glass of water and dumped it on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He jumped up screaming.

"You wouldn't wake up." I said with a pouty face.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING DUMP WATER ON ME!" I make the saddest face i could.

"Dan.. Your yelling..." He stopped and looked at me.

"Oh.. Sally i'm sorry..." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Just please... never dump water on me."

"Okay baby." I said smiling and kissing him.

"Where is Phil and Skyler?"

"Making a video..." I leaned forward. "You know... We should make a video... Let everyone know your going to be a daddy."

"NO!" Dan yelled out. My face went shocked and i looked at him.

"Why... Why not..."

"Its not that i don't want to right now... but lets give it till November 6th."

"Why so we can see if your mum is okay with it?"

"What? You... you know my mum is coming?"

My face went red. I couldn't tell him Phil told me. So i lied. "Yeah you mentioned it last night after i explained who i was..."

"I forgot who you were?"

"Yeah... You thought i was your mum."

"What?"

"Yeah.."

His hands cupped my face and he gave me a long kiss before speaking. "Well.. I wont get that bad ever again. I promise." I smiled at him and kissed him.

"And this is there living roo- Oh... Looks like we interrupted something." Dan and myself jumped and looked at Phil who was holding a Camera.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked.

"One of the questions was Apartment Tour. So since were in our apartment were doing it here." Skyler said then looked at Phil, Lets edit all what i said out but not walking in on them.

"Okay." They both giggled like school girls and ran to Skyler's room. Dan sighed then looked at me.

"There perfect for each other."

"Ain't that the truth."

"There will be a shit storm later..."

"Because of us kissing on the internet?"

"Yup."

I smiled and pulled him closer to me. "Don't worry babe ill save you from the 12 year old's." I then winked and he laughed at me.

"Your nuts."

"For you." We then kissed again.

"WARNING WARNING AN IDIOT IS CALLING" Dan's phone went off and he laughed.

"Guess who?"

"Chris?"

"Yup." I laughed and he answered.

"Hello?" A moment went by. "What? Are you kidding me?" Another moment went by. "Alright well congrats! Tell him i say hi! Okay bye."

"Whats up?" I said while siting down.

"PJ asked Chris out finally."

"Aww really?"

"Yeah."

I started to rub my, even bigger, baby bump. "Great for them."

"How is my little girl?" He then got on the floor and moved over to the couch to my stomach.

"Baby boy, and he is great."

"Sally, its going to be a girl."

"No, Dan its going to be a boy. I've always wanted a boy."

"Well, in 4 months we can get it check out. Your only a few weeks so..."

"About 2-3 weeks. That's how long it has been since... we first... you know..." He then laughed at me.

"Your adorable you know that right? I love how your so awkward when someone brings up sex or lady problems." He then kissed my neck.

"Dan... Stop... You know that's my... Weakness..."

"Oh i know."

"Were not going to do it while i'm pregnant."

"I know. I just want you to feel sucky since we cant have sex for 9 months." My eyes went wide.

"Fuck... I forgot about that..." He laughed at me.

"Well 9 months from now after this little booger is out we can have Aunt Skyler and Uncle Phil watch her and we can have the best night ever... With protection... We dont want another one of them for a while."

We both laughed then looked at each other. I rubbed my hands threw his messy hair and then held him. His face was in my boobs but i didn't really care. He was trying to hold me as well but the sitting distance weird so he gave up and let me hug him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He then got up and walked into the kitchen, after a little he walked in with some cheerios and a water bottle. "Here you are love. Need you and the baby to eat."

"Thank you." I took the bowl and started to gobble down on them.

"So we should go shopping for baby stuff. Like a crib and a changing table and dippers and all that."

"Yeah, but no cloths till we figure out what gender it is."

"Alright alright."

After a while Dan and myself got read and took off to the store.

Skyler's POV

"Is it done?" I was sitting on my bed with Phil. He was finishing up uploading his new video.

"Almost."

The screen was showing the loading bar and it was half way. I got up and brought his laptop back over to my desk and put it down. I then walked over to Phil and jumped on him, landing with him under me and me holding myself up. "Why hello there lover."

"Hello." He said while laughing. I leaned down and kissed him. We kissed for a while then parted.

"Skyler! Dan and I will be back later!" I heard Sally call.

"Alright!" I called back.

I looked down at Phil who was smiling.

"We have the place to ourselves for a while." He then rolled over so he was on top of me. He kissed down my neck and then started to unbutton my shirt.

"Wait.." He stopped and looked at me. "Do we have protection? I don't want to be pregnant like Sally..."

"Oh yeah..." He then pulled a condom out of his pants.

"Good."

"Sorry but you kinda killed my mood now..."

"What? How?"

"Bringing up Sally and how she is pregnant... I feel bad for her... She never wanted that..."

"I know..."

"Its sad for the both of them... there both only 20 and there already going to have a kid."

"I know Phil..." We sat up and looked at the floor.

"Lets go watch a movie instead." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room.

"Okay."

"What do you wanna watch?" He looked over at me as i sat down on the couch. I shrugged my shoulders and waited for him to pick a movie. "How about Lilo and Stitch?"

I laughed a little then nodded. He put it in the DVD player and jumped over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Phil." I said while snuggling in closer to him.

"I love you too Skyler." He hugged me tighter to him and we sat there watching Lilo and Stitch, in each others arms.

Dan's POV

"What about this one?" Sally was over by the cribs looking at which one to get when i found a cute one with a Dinosaur on it. She looked up at me and walked over.

"Oh this is prefect!" She then hugged me close to her, she smelt like Vanilla. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, her body warm, but shaking because she was cold. When she pulled away her piercing green eyes were staring at me, she smiled then got on her tippy toes to kiss my cheek.

"I love it how much shorter you are then me." I smiled when still keeping my arms wrapped around her.

"Oh hush, I'm only a few inches shorter then you."

"More like a foot." I said laughing. Her face went red with anger and she crossed her arms. I pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"Dan stop it... Were in public." I smiled and kissed her neck again then looked at her.

"Are you still mad?"

"If it will make you stop.. Then no." I smiled at her then kissed her lips. We held that kiss for a minute until we heard a girl squeal.

"Oh My God! Its Danisnotonfire!" I turned around to see the girl standing there, she was about 15 and her face was bright red from excitement.

"Um.. Hello." I said while Sally was behind me awkwardly.

"C-can i have a picture?"

"Sure." I said smiling. I looked over at Sally who nodded and went back to looking at the Cribs. I walked over to the girl who had her mum take the picture.

"Thank you so much!... But i have a question..."

"Yeah?" I looked at her and she was looking over at Sally.

"Is that your Fiancee? Everyone has been talking about how you have a girlfriend and now that i see you looking for cribs... Is she pregnant?"

I looked over at Sally, she was wearing her Saving Abel shirt and black skinny jeans with her converse looking at the cribs. I looked back at the girl then let out a shy smile. "Yeah she is my girlfriend, and yes she is pregnant... but don't say anything." I put my finger to my lips. "It can be our little secret." I then winked at her and she giggled.

"Okay! Bye Dan!"

"Bye." She then hugged me and ran off with her mum. I walked over to Sally and hugged her from behind.

"I really like this one." She said, she was standing in front of the crib that i showed her.

"I like it also." She turned around and smiled.

"Lets get it!" I then nodded and grabbed the box that had the crib parts inside of it. I carried at as we walked to the check out. We bought the crib and then went to catch a cab.

"This was a fun adventure." I laughed. Sally smiled at me then looked at the ground. A cab pulled up to us and we got in.

"So how you both doing today?" The taxi driver asked after we told him were to go.

"Good, just got a crib." i said while grabbing Sally's hand.

"Ah you to expecting?"

"Yup."

"Do you know the gender yet?" He asked looking at us threw the mirror.

"Not yet, i want a girl but she wants a boy." Sally nodded and smiled.

"That's the first time i ever heard that."

"Heard what?"

The taxi man laughed then responded.

"Normally when people talk about the gender they want the husband wants a boy and the wife wants a girl. But i guess you guys are a different kind of couple."

"Well... Were not even married."

The car stopped in front of our building and the guy turned around. "Your not married and your going t have a child?"

"Um. Yes.." Sally and myself said at the same time.

"Don't... Get married before its born. Or else something will go terribly wrong."

Sally and myself looked at each other then him.

"Well... That will be 10 pounds please." I handed him a 10 then got out and grabbed the crib. "Bye!" He called out as he drove off. Sally walked over to me and looked at where the cab had just disappeared.

"That was weird..." She said and looked at me for a minute. "Oh well... Lets go." She turned around and walked towards the doors. I picked up the box and walked with her. We went into the lift and hit her floor and waited for the lift to get there. After a minute the lift doors opened and we were on her floor. We walked over to her door and she unlocked it.

"Home sweet home." I said as she opened the door. We walked in and took our shoes off then walked into the lounge. I saw Phil and Deni siting on the couch asleep and sighed then walked into Sally's room and put the box down. Then walked back out.

"They fell asleep." Sally said staring at the couple on the couch.

"Don't they normally?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"True... Its just... Look..." She then pointed at Phils hand. He had his phone in his hand and it was lite up with a message. I walked over to him and pulled his phone away slowly. "Are you going to read it?"

"Of course." I said with a smile. I opened his message to see something i never thought i would.

*Amanda: When are you going to come over? I miss you baby! I cant wait to see you later... We can have some fun time also(;*

I stood there in shock. Phil was Cheating on Skyler.

"What does it say?"

I was snapped back into reality when Sally spoke. I couldn't tell her she would want to rip his head off. I had to talk to him about this first. I closed the text and put the phone next to him.

"It was just his mum texting him telling him there coming over." I said.

"Then why do you look so scared?"

"Because our place is still a mess and they will be here any minute." Sally looked at me curiously then shook her head.

"Okay well you should wake up Phil." She then walked over and tapped Phil on the shoulder. He woke up and looked at her.

"Sally?"

"Hey your-"

"We need to go clean the flat before your mum shows up." I cut her off and grabbed Phil's arm and pulled him up.

"What?"

"Bye Sally ill see you later!"

"Bye Dan!"

I ran out and up the stairs to the next floor. I then unlocked our door as Phil stood there confused and i pulled him into the flat.

"Dan whats going on?"

I closed the door and looked at him.

"Why don't you tell me whats going on?"

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Who's Amanda?" I said crossing my arms. I leaned on the wall and watched him as his face went pale.

"I... I don't know who your talking about."

"Bull shit Phil!" I said pushing him against the wall. "Your cheating on Skyler!" I yelled at him.

"No i'm not!" He yelled back.

"Then explain who the hell Amanda is!" I wanted to punch him. I could feel my hand bunch up into a fist.

"Fine!" He yelled out. "I cheated. I cheated and i feel bad about it."

"Why the HELL would you even cheat on Skyler in the first place?"

He looked down at the ground. "I never told my parents i was dating her so they hooked me up with Amanda and i have had to see her. So i have been dating her for about 2 weeks. I was going to break it off when i saw her later."

"Alright.." I let him go, then walked away.

"Thats it?" He asked while following me. "Your not going to punch me?"

"No because i know Sally will beat your ass later when you tell Skyler and she tells Sally." I sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Sally is going to kill me..."

"Sally is going to LITERATELY kill you." He sat down and looked at me.

"Can you help me?"

"Nope your problem you solve it."

"Oh come on Dan!"

"Nope sorry." We then heard some one knock on the door.

I got up and walked over to the door.

When i opened it, i was in complete shock.

"MUM?!"


	11. Mummy Super Surprise

Dan's POV

"MUM?" I stood there in shock at my mother. She wore her normal Dress Suit, and her hair was in a Bun.

"Daniel." she said. "May I come in?" Her smile welcoming but her eyes cold. I opened the door wider to let her in.

"Why... What are you here? I thought you were coming in a week." I was still holding the door open while she took off her flats.

"First, close the door." I did so. "And second, I am your mother, I can come whenever i want. Also i wanted to surprise you."

"Well you succeeded in the surprise." I said watching her. "Where is Adrian?" She looked up then pulled her phone out. She typed something then put it up to her ear. I heard a muffled Hello and waited.

"Alright... Okay just hurry up." She hung up then looked at me. "Open the door." she said and i did so. About 15 seconds later Adrian walked in.

"Hey bro!" He said smiling. He put down the suitcases and i looked at his outfit. He was wearing a All Time Low shirt and black skinny jeans. His hair was darker then normal and his skin looked paler.

"Have you been huddling inside with a laptop lately." I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"So..." My mother said causing Adrian and myself to look at her. "Where is this girlfriend of yours?"

"She's home."

"She doesn't live with you?"

"No... Not yet."

"Did you propose?" My mother looked at me crossing her arms.

"Yes but she hasn't answered yet. I'm giving her time."

"Well she better hurry. I want grand kids when i die."

I looked at the floor and spoke softly. "Oh... You'll have a grandchild... no matter what she says..."

I heard a gasp come from my mum and my brother spoke. "You knocked her up?"

"Well... Yeah..." I said looking at my mum. Her mouth was dropped and she looked like she was about to cry. She then walked up to me and slapped me.

"Daniel! I thought i raised you better than that!" I could feel my mothers dagger eyes and i could feel the shape of her hand printing onto my face.

*Knock Knock Knock*

I heard the door and threw it open.

Sally.

My beautiful Angel.

"Dan, I found your IPhone charger in my room. I thought you might have wanted it." She said. Her American accent heavy today.

"Is this her?" My mother asked while pulling the door open farther. Sally saw her then looked at me then my mother.

"Um... Hello." She said a little taken back.

"Good job Bro! She is a hot one." Adrian said. I turned around and tackled him.

"Shut the HELL UP! That's my GIRLFRIEND your talking about!" We then wrestled on the floor.

Sally's POV

I was standing there awkwardly while Dan and his brother wrestled.

"Hello, I am Daniels mum." The women standing next to me said.

"Oh um.. Hi... I'm Sally."

"Oh trust me i know.. How far are you." She said while looking at my stomach.

"Is it that noticeable?"

"No... Dan told me."

"Oh.. Well... Im about 2 weeks... maybe 3." I said.

"Well..." We stood there awkwardly watching the boys wrestle when she looked at me. "Have you thought about getting married to my son?"

"Oh.. I... I want to... But im only 20... I want to wait till im 25 till i get married."

"What? Don't you love my son?"

"I do... Ever much so." I said looking at her.

"Then get married soon, he has over a million girls who are crazy for him, if i were you, i would marry him as fast as i could so no one takes him away from you."

"Are you serious?"

"Well its either marry him soon or ill ban him from ever seeing you again." She said with a serious face.

I looked at her in shock. She stood there staring at me then looked over to Dan and his brother. "Come on boys cut it out."

"Sorry mum." They both said. Dan walked over to me and kissed me before wrapping his arms around me.

"So mum... What you think?"

"I don't need to give you my opinion... Now... Where is my favorite son?"

Dan looked at me kind of scared then looked at his mom. "In the living room."

She walked away and left Dan, his brother, and myself alone.

"Hi i'm Adrian, Dan's amazing brother." He said holding out his hand. I took it and smiled at him.

"Hi... I'm Sally, your brothers PREGNANT girlfriend." He laughed then ran off to his mom.

"I'm not sure if mum likes you or not. But i can tell Adrian does." He kissed my neck.

"I dont know... She kind of scared me..."

"How so?"

"She told me to either marry you or say goodbye..."

"What?"

"She wants us to get married... like soon..."

He sighed then moved in front of me. "I'm sorry love. Mum is... hard..."

"But why is she hard on me?" I asked as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my fore head.

"She probably likes you." He smiled.

"I doubt it." I said, he looked at me and kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes until he pulled away.

"Sally... Please... Love... Just trust me on this... She likes you..." He smiled his sexy smirk then leaned back in for another Kiss.

"Daniel." He pulled away then looked at the door way. His mother was standing there with her arms crossed. "What is Sally making for dinner?"

"What?" I looked at her shocked then at Dan who looked surprised as well.

"She is making us dinner right?" Dan's mother asked looking at us.

"Um.. mum... She doesn't live with us. She lives with her friend." Dan said.

"Well, I am here to meet her, why doesn't she stay with us and eat dinner with us?" Dan looked at me. The way he looked at me was like he was begging for me to find an excuse.

"I actually have plans tonight." I said looking at Dan who sighed then looked at his mum.

"Cancel it." She said with a stern look.

"I cant.. Its been planned for a month.." I said making up stuff as i went. His mom sighed then walked away.

"Thanks." Dan whispered then kissed me.

"Anything for you babe."

"You better get going before my mum doesn't beleive you." He said then kissed me again. I nodded and walked out the door and back to the flat.

Phil's POV

Dan's mum was walking around on her phone while Adrian was playing the Xbox. I got up and walked into my room and pulled out my phone. I got another text from Amanda.

*Hey were are you?*

I couldnt take this anymore. *Look Amanda... your a nice girl but this isnt working out.*

Not even a minute later she text me back. *Are you dumping me over chat?*

*I never wanted to date you in the first place.*

*But Phil... we have been havin a great relationship so far*

I sighed. *Sorry, i love some 1 else*

*You will regret this i promise you this*

I sighed then deleted her number and blocked it. I then sat on my bed and grabbed my laptop and opened up facebook. Amanda had deleted me, i then looked over at my chat bar. Skyler was on.

Skyler- Hey

Phil- Hey... I have something to tell you

Skyler- What is it?

Phil- Promise you wont hate me and you'll wait for the WHOLE story to type back?

Skyler-... Promise

Phil- I was dating someone else, I cheated... But the thing is my parents set me up with her. I forgot to tell them about you and they made me get a relationship. I was going to tell them about you then they introduced me to Amanda and said she was my girlfriend. I never meant to hurt you, i only dated her for 2 weeks and met her twice once when my parents introduced me to her and another when they forced us on a date. But i want you to know i love you not her

Skyler-... are you done?

Phil- Yes..

Skyler- well... your parents forced you... i mean you should have told them we were dating as soon as we were... but i understand... but i think we should take a brake... this is a big thing.. and i just need to be alone...

Phil- I understand..

Skyler- ill talk to you in a week or two

Phil- Week?

Skyler- I need TIME Phil.

Phil- But... A week?

Skyler- if you show up any time this or next week i wont hold Sally back...

*Skyler Miller has logged off*

I layed back on my bed and sighed.

"Worst day of my life." I said to myself. I looked over at the clock and it was about 6 O'clock so i grabbed my phone and tweeted i would be Live soon.

I then grabbed my laptop again and opened up younow. Some girl named Mindy was in the Queue and then she gasp. "Oh my god guys Phil is here! Hi Phil! I'm a big fan and i love you! Noe.. im gonna go so we can all watch Phil... alright by!" I tweeted when she talked. a few seconds later my webcam came on and i was on.

"Hi Guys! Thanks for the introduction Mindy. Now... how is everyone doing today?" I asked and saw everyone answering me with funny things. "Amy is feeling snuggley, Tink is feeling great, and Justin and feeling bad. Awh whats wrong Justin?" then a Siren went by the house and everyone typed in Guess the Crime. "Okay we'll do it once! just dont tell Dan!" then everyone tried in things they were thinking.

"Kaylee said Menesh." I said laughing. "Rob said Llama rampage." I went on for another minute until Dan walked in.

"Phil... Do i hear you doing Guess the Crime?" I then laughed at him and everyone was typing "DAN!" in the chat.

"You have to sit now cause they all know your here." He then closed the door and sat on my bed with me.

"Hi everyone." he said then laughed at everyone who was saying his name and everything. We went threw about 40 minutes talking about games, normal stuff, and then someone said something we didnt think anyone would. But everyone saw it and asked it.

"Um... Dan.." I said looking at the screen. He sighed then moved the laptop toward him.

"Alright.. yes the rumor is true... Phil and I do have girlfriends but right now Phil and his girlfriend are not on good terms and my girlfriend is terrified of my mum, so i wont see her for a very long time." the everyone freaked out because he said his mum.

"Oh yeah.. Dan you forgot to say your mum was visiting." Oops.

"Yeah my mum is here." Everyone then wanted to see her and he shook his head at the screen. "She isnt in a good mood."

"Dan's mum is a little... different..." I said looking at him. He nodded and went back to looking at the screen.

"Daniel!" We heard Dan's mum call from the lounge.

"Well see you all later." Dan nodded off and got up. "Coming Mum!" he called back walking out of the room.

"Well knowing Dan's mum she is going to call me soon so im gonna cut this short... I'll talk to you all later bye!" I then left the chat room and turned off my laptop. I got up and walked to the lounge. "What going on?"

"Mum is making dinner and wanted to talk to Dan about something." Adrian said. I nodded then sat on the couch. "Hey Phil..." I looked over to him and he closed his laptop slowly. "Did you really cheat on Skyler?" He asked me.

"How... How did you know about that?" I said taken back.

"I added Caten on facebook and she is really pissed right now." I sighed.

"Figures..."

"Well... i hope you will get out of this alive."

"Get out of what."

"This whole thing with your girlfriend. Sally is going to kill you so i hope you figure this out and get out of the hell your about to go to." I looked at him as he opened his laptop back up and started to type away. A few seconds later my phone went off and i had a text from Sally.

*Meet me tomorrow at Starbucks around noon.*

I was in some deep shit.

* * *

**Sorry took so long.. had a mental block... and im starting to get bored with this... ehhh... i dont know if i should carry on... please tell me if is should or not**


	12. The end D:

**So no one has told me not to stop so i guess im going to. I have gotten really bored with this fanfic in the beginning i loved it but i had Dan and her get together to early and i rushed it. So as you can figure out Dan and Sally have the kid and his mum approves later on and call that . So yeah... I will be writing my new Spy fanfiction so you can go read that one now :D and maybe some day ill start another Fan Fic but i dont know what it will be about yet... so good day for now! I love you all!**

**~Le Me Camrin**


End file.
